Javajunkie's Sky
by LoVeLuKe
Summary: LL Made for the jjbabyficathon. Lorelai and Rory move to Stars Hollow and meet Luke waaay earlier than in the show, here, Lorelai moves away after a couple years only to come back later. Give it a try, cuz my mind is weird and u know u like it
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this is going to be long, set on a different universe, and probably a little OOC. Stick with me since it is not quite done yet but it is close enough.**

**Made for the JJ-baby-ficathon. For _lgandldforever_**

* * *

.o0 1994 Greenwich CT. 0o.

"Can I get a lil' sometin' sometin'?" called a little voice from the back seat.

"Depends, sky" Lorelai answered while she drove.

"You'll definitely buy _me _something, right Mom?" a ten year old Rory asked.

"Hey!" the five, soon to be six, year old protested.

"Same goes for you, Rory. If you're both good all day, I'll buy you something"

"She'll buy us something" Rory turned to the backseat and assured her little brother.

"Yeah!" the boy cheered.

_And here I am, I think I'm settled now, my daughter is 10 and my son will be 6 in a matter of days. Two different kids, with two different Dads, in two different towns; I no longer see their Dads or live in those towns, who would've imagined I'd move so much in a matter of years. _Lorelai started recapping in her head as she drove to the mall. _Rory: father, Christopher Hayden; Town, Hartford CT; last name, mine. Sky (nickname by the way): father, Lucas Danes; town, Stars Hollow CT; last name, his; yep, my little boy is a Danes._

"Cookie?" sky pulled Lorelai out of her recapping.

"What, honey?"

"Got cookies?"

"Sorry, I forgot them, we can get something at the mall; we're almost there"

"Ok" he sounded a little sad and Lorelai saw him pouting through the rearview mirror. _Luke would have a field day if he ever saw his son pouting; though he'd probably have a heart attack if he knew he even had a son._

"I'll buy you a cinnabon" Lorelai promised; Rory whimpered like a puppy next to her. "I'll buy you one too"

"Thanks!"

.o0 Hours Later, Back in the Car 0o.

"Let's go _home" _Rory whined, they had gone through practically every store at the mall and in the end Lorelai decided to go to Wal-Mart and buy some more stuff there. Both kids were tired, whiney, and hyper because of the cinnabon.

"Just a little while longer, Hon, I promise. Why don't you close your eyes for a sec? Like sky"

"Sky's sleeping"

"Seriously?" Lorelai looked at the sleeping boy in the backseat. "Wow, and here I thought he wouldn't sleep for days because of the cinnabon"

"Now that he's asleep… can I get something?"

"More stuff?" Lorelai asked with a slight giggle.

"Well, yeah"

"What kind of stuff?"

"I want a new book" Rory said shyly.

"Sure, kid" _how did I end up with these kids?_

.o0 Minutes Later 0o.

"Come on, sky, wake up" Lorelai cooed shaking him a little.

"But…?"

"Sky, get up!" Rory yelled laughing.

"Rory" Lorelai scowled; sky's eyes were popped out and he was about to start crying. "Don't cry, come on, after this we get to go home and you'll get to bug your sister"

"Hey" Rory whined.

"Let's go" Lorelai laughed pulling sky out of the car.

.o0 Stars Hollow, Luke's 0o.

"When are they coming back, Luke, when!" Kirk cried at the counter, Luke was just ignoring him.

"I don't know" Luke gruff trying to get him to leave the Diner and him alone.

"But why did they have to leave?"

"I don't know"

"When did…?"

"They _just _left, Kirk! So suck it up and leave. Babbette and Miss Patty didn't plan to 'tour all of Connecticut' in six hours; it is actually impossible to do that"

"I don't care, I want them back" Kirk pouted.

"So help me God, Kirk, if you don't leave…" Luke took a threatening step towards him and Kirk left. Miss Patty wanted to see all of Connecticut and find new 'prospects' and since she didn't want to go alone she took Babbette with her.

.o0 Greenwich 0o.

"Damn it" Lorelai grumbled, they were about the check out. "Rory, go get your brother" Lorelai pointed to the little boy wondering off.

"Ok…" Rory walked off after sky, and Lorelai kept her eyes on them. "Sky! Come on"

"Wow, that's a very pretty baseball cap" Sky heard a little coo so he turned around with a big smile.

"Whoa, look at the eyes on that boy" a raspy voice said.

"Sky…" he heard his sister calling in the distance.

"Is your name sky? That's so pretty. My name is Patty and her name is Babbette"

"Hi" Sky waved and smiled.

"That smile is so familiar"

"Sky where are you, hurry up!" Rory kept looking for him.

"Uh-oh"

"Oh, honey, you better get going; that didn't sound good"

"Ok" he nodded and handed his cap to Miss Patty.

"Lucas, now!" Lorelai's voice was heard and at that sky ran faster; Babbette and Miss Patty shared a look before they started walking after the boy.

"Did you see the girl?" Babbette asked and Patty nodded. "She looked a little like…"

"Yep"

"Do you think?" Patty shrugged.

"Where were you?" Rory asked him while they both walked over to where Lorelai was checking out.

"Talking"

"Talking?"

"Yes, about hat's, with two ladies" he told her.

"Mom…" Rory said when they were close. "Sky was talking to two strangers"

"What?!"

"No! It was Patty" he defended and pointed to where he had been. Lorelai's eyes immediately followed his finger and she saw it, them, Babbette and Miss Patty, here _why? That's the reason I moved here, because no one ever comes here damn it!_

"What did they say to you?" Lorelai leaned down to be eye to eye.

"Notin" he defended. "They like the cap"

"They didn't say anything?"

"No"

"Good" Lorelai whispered. "Let's go" she paid while Rory and sky put their things in the cart; afterwards they hurried out of there trying not to be seen by the gossip-pair.

.o0 In the Car 0o.

"How many times have I told not to talk to strangers?" Lorelai asked with a loud-firm voice, not yelling though. "Never talk to strangers, even if they tell you their names"

"Mom…" Rory said when she saw her brother's face.

"No, this is serious…" _especially since there's a very real possibility they cracked it and now are on their way to tell Luke. _"Talking to strangers is _very_ dangerous!" sky started crying. "Damn" Lorelai mumbled.

"Don't cry, sky, when we get home we can watch the Lion King" Rory promised trying to stop the crying.

"No"

"I'll make you guys some popcorn" Lorelai offered.

"No"

"Crap" Lorelai muttered, this is not how the day was supposed to end; with her worrying about Luke finding out.

"Mom?"

"Sorry honey, I just have something in my mind, and your brother scared me a little also" Rory gave her a look before turning to the back seat to look at sky and try to cheer him up.

.o0 Days Later, the Car 0o.

"Where are we going?" Rory asked buckling her seat belt.

"On a road trip" Lorelai said cheerfully.

"But where? Are we leaving the city? The county? The state? The country!?"

"Yes, yes, no, and definitely no"

"Where?!" Rory said giggling; sky was sleeping in the backseat.

"To a magical place…"

"Disneyland!" Rory interrupted.

"… called Starts Hollow" Lorelai finished.

"Where?" Rory seemed confused.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Ok, i know i know it's a little weird and you have no idea what's going on, but believe me, it all comes together and gets explained D**

**I'll update every night until it's done. I created a new LJ where it'll be one chapter advanced (meaning tonight I'll post the second chapter there and then tomorrow I'll post it here) The new LJ is called _lovelukes_ **

_**Please Review It'll all make sense in a few chapters.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**And here ya go, as promised, a fast update.**

**It's starting to take more shape… I think.**

**N'joy**

* * *

Once Lorelai got to town she started driving slower, and not just because that was the speed limit Taylor had. Memories flooded her mind the moment she saw the first glimpse of her old town.

"Mommy, I gotta to go" sky whined.

"Oh, ok honey. Can you hold on a little?" Lorelai said already thinking of her plan of action.

"Just a little" he nodded.

"How bout you?" she turned to Rory.

"I'm thirsty"

"Ok" Lorelai nodded. _Ok that settles it… Luke's it is._

Lorelai parked near the gazebo; on the opposite side from the Diner, closer to Miss Patty's.

"Thought you said not to pee outside?" sky asked her while jumping out of the jeep and taking a look around town.

"Ski!" Lorelai giggled. "You are not going to pee outside" he started laughing.

"You said pee" he couldn't stop.

"You're gonna wet your pants if you keep doing that" Rory told him, and that's when it hit Lorelai: she was standing in the middle of town, about to go into the Diner to see Luke after more than 6 years and he was going to meet his son… today, right now.

"Mom!" sky started squirming more.

"Umm… ok, here" Lorelai was losing her nerve so she just reached into her purse and pulled out a twenty. "Go into the Diner, take him to the bathroom then order something to eat; I'll be there in a sec, ok? There's something I have to do"

"But…?" Rory frowned.

"Go honey, its ok" Lorelai gave them a slight push in the direction of the Diner.

"We don't know this town" Rory argued.

"You don't have too. The Diner is right there; I'll be there in a few minutes; just stay there and order something"

"_Rory! _I gotta _go" _sky was jumping in place.

.o0 Diner 0o.

"Hi, where's the bathroom?" Rory asked the guy with the coffee pot.

"Back over there" Caesar pointed to the side.

"Thanks" by the time Rory finished saying the word, sky had already run off towards where Caesar had pointed.

"Sure. Boss, I'm leaving!" Caesar called to the kitchen, he set the pot down behind the counter, took off his apron and left.

"See you tomorrow Caesar, on time this time" Luke said coming out of the kitchen whipping his hands on a rag. Caesar waved Luke off as he exited; Luke rolled his eyes and turned to the counter. "Are you lost?" he asked Rory.

"No"

"Ok then" he then went back to the kitchen since he had left something on the grill.

"So much better" sky exclaimed walking up to Rory and sitting down on a stool. Luke came out of the kitchen with a plate of food and frowning. After delivering the plate he walked behind the counter and stood in front of Rory and sky.

"Do you have money?"

"My Mommy gave us some" sky announced proudly.

"Ok then, what do you want?" Luke looked expectantly at them, while at the same time trying to remember where he had seen Rory before.

"Can you make shakes?" sky asked him with big eyes.

"Yes"

"A vanninna shake?"

"Vanilla" Rory automatically corrected.

"Yes, I can" Luke was getting annoyed with them, and because he couldn't remember where he had seen Rory before.

"Ok! I want one"

"Alright, you too?" Luke turned to Rory.

"No, I want a cup of coffee please" Rory asked politely

"No coffee, you're too young"

"But… you can't say no to paying costumers"

"Yes I can. You're not getting coffee here; you're too young; what are you, eight, nine?"

"She's ten" sky said.

"Still too young"

"Fine… how bout chili fries?"

"That I can get you"

"And a coke" Rory added before Luke turned around to leave.

.o0 Starts Hollow Streets 0o.

After making sure both kids had walked into the Diner, Lorelai turned around and made her way to the dance studio. After a couple of deep breaths she opened the big wooden door and walked inside.

"Miss Patty? Are you here?" Lorelai asked tentatively.

"I know that voice" Patty said, she had been putting away all the knick-knacks she and Babbette had brought from their trip. "Oh, my God!" Patty stopped short once she saw Lorelai.

"Hi, Patty" Lorelai waved shyly. Patty hurried over to give Lorelai a big hug.

"Oh Honey! How've you been? What brings you back here? Oh, God, are you here to stay?"

"Umm, no… I…Did you tell Luke?" Lorelai just laid it out there, no need to beat around the bush; her kids were waiting for her in the Diner.

"Tell Luke what?"

"Patty..."

"I knew it was you" patty broke out in a smile.

"Yes. Did you tell Luke?"

"We just got back from our trip this morning Hon; no one knows we're here yet"

"Ok…" Lorelai took a deep cleansing breath. "Ok, good"

"Is that why you left?" leave it to Patty to be so straight forward.

"Patty…"

"Luke deserves to know; that's one handsome boy you two have, he deserves a father"

"I have to go" Lorelai turned and started heading for the door.

"He hasn't dated anyone since you left him" Lorelai stopped but didn't turn around, she just acted like she didn't hear that last part.

"Oh, and could you not tell Luke; thank you" she didn't wait for a response.

.o0 The Diner 0o.

Both kids had what they ordered sitting in front of them; Rory was sharing her fries but since sky wasn't big on chili he'd grab a fry, wrap a napkin around it until it was chili less, and then he'd put ketchup on it before eating it.

"Do you want your own fries?" Luke asked when he noticed all the used up napkins next to sky.

"No" sky shook his head.

"No, thank you" Rory corrected with a smile; Luke nodded and went over to Kirk's table to see if he was ready to order, he had been there for a while and he still 'wasn't sure' what he wanted.

Sky was running low on milk shake, so he started slurping the last remainders; making an annoying sound while doing so.

"Stop it" Rory told him. "Do you want another one?" sky kept slurping; Luke was getting beyond annoyed, so far the kids had been nice, polite and quite but now they were becoming annoying and Kirk was there so that made it worse. "Sky…"

"Rory…" Sky imitated the same tone of voice she did; Luke's head snapped up _Rory? Of course! I knew she looked familiar, but who's the boy? _Before he knew what he was doing, he started walking over to the counter forgetting he was taking Kirk's order.

"Luke? Luke? Hey, you were taking my order, Luke?!" Kirk shrieked.

"Rory, he knows my name" sky said a little scared, Luke stopped dead on his tracks; the bells above the door jingled but Luke didn't hear them since he was focusing on the two kids at his counter. "Mommy!" sky jumped off of the stool and ran to hug Lorelai around the waist; she just stood by the door. Luke's eyes followed the little boy until two arms hugged the boy; he followed the arms up until he finally reached two very familiar blue eyes.

"Hi" Lorelai said quietly.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**There you go, now it's taking a little more shape.**

**_a-review please _or _lemme know whatcha thunk_**


	3. Chapter 3

**As promised, here's numero 3…**

**Kylie, I loooooved that email.**

* * *

"Mommy, that guy over there knows my name!" sky pointed to Kirk but Lorelai's eyes were still fixed on Luke's. "And he wouldn't give Rory coffee" now he pointed at Luke.

"Aja"

"I had a shake, it was good but its gone now" Luke finally broke eye contact with her to look down at sky, Lorelai saw this and she too looked down at the boy.

"Honey, go finish what you ordered"

"I did" sky told her; Lorelai looked up to look at Luke and she saw how he was turning whiter the more he started at sky, surly doing the math.

"Ok…" Lorelai had to think fast, Luke wouldn't stay quiet forever and she knew they needed to talk, preferably without having the kids there to hear them. "Go ask him…" Lorelai pointed to Kirk. "To tell you a story, he has a _lot_ of stories"

"He knows my name, Mommy" sky sounded a little scared.

"It's ok, honey, I know him; he's nice, his name is Kirk" sky thought about it a second more.

"Ok" he nodded and went of to Kirk's table; Luke's eyes followed sky until he took a seat across from Kirk, then his eyes returned to Lorelai. "Rory, come!" sky called. "Story time" Rory grabbed her fries and coke, and made her way to Kirk's table. Lorelai slowly walked to a stool and Luke behind the counter.

"Hey" Luke whispered.

"Coffee please?" _more time, I need a little more time; plus I miss his coffee. _

"Sure" Luke nodded and turned around. "Here" he set the mug down and Lorelai instantly gulped it.

"My God, I've miss this" Luke just stood quietly, no need to make a rude comment right off the bat. "Yes" Lorelai whispered when she caught Luke staring at sky.

"Yes, what?" he turned to look at her.

"To what you're thinking"

"Ok, so, that was the reason you disappeared?"

"What? No! Yes… maybe, sort of"

"Damn it, Lorelai! You find out and then you just leave?!" Luke snapped; Rory, sky and Kirk turn to look at them.

"Luke" Lorelai hissed.

"Mom…?" sky asked, after all he is the man of the house.

"It's ok, honey, get back to your story" Lorelai told him with a smile, she waited until they stopped looking at them and Kirk kept going with the story before she turned to Luke. "We either take this somewhere else, or you stop snapping at me" she told him seriously.

"Fine, come on" Luke said and started walking towards the door to go outside; since he was the only one working right then he couldn't just leave.

"We'll be right outside, ok?" Lorelai told the kids and they all nodded, including Kirk.

.o0 Just Outside the Diner 0o.

Lorelai looked inside and saw both kids paying close attention to Kirk's stories and not looking outside.

"Ok, you can yell now" she told Luke, who had been pacing.

"I don't _want _to yell at you" he told her in an even voice.

"But you will"

"Lorelai…" he sighed and turned to look inside.

"I didn't want to leave, Luke"

"Right"

"If I had stayed here, you would've done 'the right thing' and we would've gotten back together"

"Damn right I would" he focused on her now.

"That's why I left"

"You left so none of your kids would have a father? So you could play the single Mom card and get sympathy?" he snapped.

"Hey!"

"What? Truth hurts?"

"That's not fair"

"Not fair? Not fair is me having a son that I don't know of, missing out on so many things; not fair, is having him suffer without a father. That's what's not fair"

"You didn't want to move forwards, you didn't want a future with me"

"We had a fight, not even a fight, it was an argument and the next thing I know is you moved away! And now I find out you left pregnant"

"It wasn't an argument, it was a fight; and it was very simple, you didn't want a future with us" Luke chuckle ironically.

"It wasn't an argument or a fight, it was a cover up"

"What are you talking about?"

"If you would've stayed here two days more, so we could've gone on the date we had; we'd be married by now" he admitted.

"What?" Lorelai was not expecting that one.

"During movies, you'd always babble on how some guy had proposed, and what was romantic and what was not. You always said that surprise proposals were always romantic, so I wanted it to be a surprise that's why when you started talking about 'the future' and stuff I lied; I wanted you to have a 'romantic' memory. If had known how everything would turn out, I wouldn't have bothered so much"

"You-you were going to propose? Oh, my God. I can't breathe" she turned to look inside; both kids were laughing at Kirk's story.

"I loved you and Rory more than anything; too bad you couldn't see it" Luke also turned to look inside; Lorelai was having an out-of-body experience, thinking how different her life, their life, could've been. Sky turned to look out the window and saw his Mommy looking at him; he smiled and waved causing a single tear to slip down her cheek. Sky assumed his 'man of the house' role and went outside to see what was wrong.

"What he do, Mommy? Do I hit him?" he asked pointing at Luke and preparing himself to defend his Mommy's honor.

"Nothing, honey, I'm ok; go back inside" she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'm watchin you" he narrowed his eyes at Luke before going back inside; Luke couldn't help but chuckle, this boy was less than half his size and he was ready to fight him for making Lorelai cry.

"How chivalrous" Luke stated.

"He's just like you in so many ways that it is scary" Luke couldn't help but smile.

"Can I ask you something?"

"He'll be six in a couple of days"

"Uh… good to know, but that wasn't my question"

"Oh, sorry, go ahead"

"Why the hell did you name him Sky?" Luke asked letting out a groan with the name; Lorelai couldn't help but giggle.

"I didn't, sky's a nickname"

"Oh, ok, good; then…?"

"Lucas" Lorelai informed him and Luke's face softened.

"Really?" she just smiled. "How the hell did you get 'sky' from Lucas?"

"Oh you'll have to ask _him_ that" Luke nodded.

"Does he know about..." Luke waved his hands around. "…me?"

"No. umm… a few days back we were shopping and he has this tendency to wander off and on one of them he bumped into Patty and Babbette; I saw them so I assumed they saw me, I was afraid they'd tell you before I got the chance so I came here as soon as I could. They think we're just on a trip"

"Wait…" Luke frowned taking a step back. "The only reason you are here right now is because you were afraid Patty or Babbette would tell me?"

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**S0o0o0o?**

**Whatcha thunk bout this one? Is it the reaction you wanted and/or expected?**

**I am so happy people like this story. It's strange how people like reading the stories I don't like to write or read. I don't read stories with this srotyline, or where Luke is Rory's real Dad and those are the ones you guys like best, that's odd; and challenging.**

**Any who… THANX 4 readin!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This whole updating daily thin is not working for me, I'm running out of things to put in bold ( **

**And here ya go, as promised, a fast update.**

**Oh, and these chapters are already made that's why they're so short, if you want them longer then I wont be able to update daily; sorry. Plus, they're not all short.**

**N'joy**

* * *

"Uh…"

"Were you ever planning on telling me?!"

"Yes I was, I swear"

"When?"

"What?"

"When were you planning on telling me? The kid is almost 6 and I had no idea he existed; when were you planning on letting me know?"

"I… I don't know"

"Geez, Lorelai! If it weren't for Patty's stupid trip I wouldn't have known, ever?"

"I would have told you, I would have told him; I just didn't know how, I still don't"

"God, I can't believe this!" Luke put his hands on his hips and turned to look towards the gazebo; seconds later there was a knock on the window, Luke turned around and saw sky standing there, arms crossed and eyes narrowed. Luke exhaled heavily before taking deep even breaths.

"Go" Lorelai mouthed to sky and pointed to the table where Rory and Kirk were watching them.

"I need to go back inside" Luke said breaking the silence.

"Luke?"

"I don't want to fight anymore; I don't want to yell"

"You have every right" she said quietly. "I screwed you over"

"Yeah well… if we keep this up, he'll come out here and will try to beat me"

"Don't worry, I'll tell him to go easy on you" she giggled and they started walking back inside.

"Gee thanks" he opened the door for her. "Are you guys staying?" he didn't know where that question came from.

"I didn't think that far into the future" she admitted. "I think it'd be better than driving back"

"Right" he just nodded; he had no idea where they lived, they could be ten minutes away or five hours.

"We live in Greenwich" she knew where his mind was.

"Wow, you moved just far enough so you'd still be in Connecticut but wouldn't bump into anyone"

"Not true, we bumped into Patty and Babbette" she teased.

"It's good that you did"

"Yeah?" Luke nodded. "Yeah, it was good" now Lorelai nodded.

"Is he being nice?" sky asked Lorelai.

"Yes he is" Lorelai told him. "In fact, come here" she lifted him up. "My God you're getting heavy" she teased.

"Nuh-uh" he hugged her around the neck and Lorelai hugged him tight grabbing courage to do what she had planned.

"I'm going to tell you something important, ok? Pay attention" Lorelai told him while sitting him on the edge of the counter; she heard Luke grumble in the distance but she just ignored him.

"Ok, Mommy" he said paying attention and swinging his feet back and forth like any kid does when they're not touching the floor.

"Hey you…" she pointed at Luke. "Come here" Luke did, but very slowly.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked nervously.

"Shush you" Lorelai told him. "Sky, remember how Muffasa is Simba's Dad?"

"Yes, he died"

"Umm, yeah but, see, everybody has a Dad"

"No. I don't" it pained Lorelai _so _much to hear that.

"Yes you do, honey, everybody does. Your Daddy just lives far away"

"Why?"

"Because that's where he lives"

"Ok" he looked down at his dangling feet.

"Hey, hey, don't be sad" Lorelai lifted his chin.

"Tell me bout Muffasa, Mommy?" sky asked with big eyes and pouting lips.

"You didn't" Luke groaned and Lorelai couldn't help but laugh a little.

"Mommy, I want coffee" Rory said coming up to them. "Can you buy it for me because I'm too young?"

"Too young?" Lorelai frowned.

"Yes she is" Luke told Lorelai.

"Oh come on, she wasn't too young at 3 she's not too young now"

"Fine, I'll get her a cup; just one"

"Thanks" Lorelai smiled.

"Thank you" Rory also smiled.

"Do you like story time with Kirk?"

"He's strange" Rory frowned. "But very funny"

"Good" Lorelai smiled.

"Here, careful it's hot" Luke handed Rory the cup before taking a seat on the stool next to Lorelai.

"I'm gonna be over there" Rory pointed at the table. "He has _so _many stories"

"Ok"

"Mommy?" sky reminded her.

"Right, his name is Luke" Lorelai told sky and his mouth dropped open.

"That's my name!" he smiled.

"I know!" Lorelai joined his enthusiasm. "He likes sports"

"Baseball?!"

"That's his favorite"

"Wow!" sky was smiling wildly. "Can we go see him?" he asked eagerly, Luke couldn't help but smile at the boy's eagerness; his boy.

"Are you sure?" Lorelai asked him.

"Yes! We can go and we can play and we can watch TV and then eat and…"

"Whoa there" Lorelai had to smile.

"Can we go?"

"You really want to?"

"Yes!"

"Ok…" Lorelai got up from the stool. "You…" she pulled Luke up by the sleeve. "Sit here" she sat him right in front of sky and ignored the rush she felt with just touching his shirt. "Honey, this is Luke, he's your Daddy" sky got shy and Luke got nervous.

"Mommy?"

"It's ok, sky. I'm going to be right there with Rory, ok?" sky thought about it a little before turning to look at Luke.

"You like baseball?"

"Yes I do" Luke nodded and sky's face changed immediately; Lorelai knew they were ok so she left them alone.

"Mommy doesn't like it, so I don't go to games but I like it because it's fun. Rory doesn't like it, she reads but reading is not as fun as baseball…" _he definitely got Lorelai's talking gene. _"I have a fiffle ball and a bat"

"Wiffle?"

"Yes! But Mommy doesn't like me playing with it in the house cause I broke a picture"

"Do you have a glove?" sky nodded.

"It's always in my Mommy's car, that way we can stop at a park if we're driving around"

"She plays with you?"

"Sometimes" sky nodded.

"Why do they call you sky?" Luke asked and sky's smile only seemed to grow more.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**There you go, your question will soon be answered (how yoda of me)**

**_a-review please _or _lemme know whatcha thunk_**


	5. Chapter 5

**A little later than usual because I'm at home and not at school.**

**Oh, and tomorrow I might not be able to update this until 2:30 or 3:00 pm because I have to work 6-2 sorry; either that or i'll update at 5am.**

**Go ahead and see why it's 'Sky'**

* * *

"Star Wars!" Lorelai turned to look at them with a smile; she knew Luke couldn't wait any longer to know why they called him sky.

"Star Wars?"

"Luke Skywalker. His name is Luke! And my name is Luke!" Luke waited a little longer for the connection.

"I refused to call him Skywalker…" Lorelai said behind him. "… he refused to answer if I called him Luke, so we compromised on Sky"

"You like Star Wars, huh?"

"Yeah!"

"Aw, too bad you're a trekie" Lorelai teased.

"Mommy, he like's baseball!"

"I know" Lorelai smiled.

"I'm hungry" now that the big issue, baseball, was dealt with sky moved to more important things… food.

"Do you want a burger?"

"Yeah" he nodded eagerly.

"Go ask Rory if she wants one" Lorelai told him bringing him down from the counter.

"Ok" he ran off.

"Cheese burger, no mayo or pickles and regular fries for him"

"Ok" Luke nodded. "And you, your usual?" he asked casually.

"Yeah, please" she was not expecting him to remember what she liked, but she wasn't about to shot him down or embarrass him; she'd have to eat whatever he'd bring her, she was in for a surprise because Luke did remember and he ended up bringing her what she was actually craving.

"She said no but she wants a shake"

"Thank you, sky"

"Hey, do you have a glove?" sky asked Luke while climbing on a stool.

"Yes, I do"

"Can we play?" he asked excitedly shifting around on the stool.

"Honey, Luke has to work"

"Oh, ok" sky stopped shifting.

"Umm, Pete will be here in a while so… we could go after you finish, if you want?" Luke said.

"Really?" he started shifting again.

"Luke, you don't have to do that"

"It's ok; a couple pitches here and there, what's the big deal"

"Can we, Mommy? _Please?_"

"What time does Pete get here?" she asked Luke.

"In a bout an hour. I figured he'd eat and rest a little so he won't get sick"

"Mommy?"

"I don't know" Lorelai was thinking about it because if they stayed to play then they'd have to stay the night there, and she didn't have where, she'd have to go to the Inn and see if anyone was still working there.

"I still have the pull out couch, and you can have my bed" Luke offered knowing why she was debating it.

"What about you?"

"Don't worry about me"

"But…?"

"It's ok, really. I want to spend more that two hours with him, God knows when I'll see him again" Luke let the last part slip.

"Hey, no, we'll…" and that's when it hit her, she didn't live in Stars Hollow anymore, she lived over an hour and forty minutes, without traffic, away. "… we'll figure something out"

"Can we play?" sky pressed the matter and Lorelai thought a little more.

"Are you ok with us staying?" Luke nodded. "You have to eat everything, ok?" she told sky.

"Yeah!"

"Thanks" Lorelai mouthed to Luke and he smirked before heading to the kitchen.

.o0 Over an Hour Later 0o.

"Mom, why are we here?" Rory asked, all four of them were outside at the park.

"We're going to watch them play"

"No, I mean yes, but why are we here in this town? Kirk said you used to live here"

"He did?" _note to self, kill Kirk._

"Yeah, and he said you two used to date"

"I never dated Kirk!" Lorelai sounded appalled.

"No, not Kirk. He said you and the Diner guy dated" Rory pointed to where Luke was giving a few pointers to sky before they started.

"Ah" Lorelai nodded also looking at guys.

"So?"

"Well the 'Diner guy', like you called him is Luke… and he's sky's Dad" Lorelai confessed still looking them play.

"What?"

"You were too young to remember, but we used to live here when you were a baby"

"We did?" Lorelai nodded. "So you two did date?"

"Yep" Lorelai said reminiscing.

.o0 Luke and Sky 0o.

Sky stood sideways, he shook his head several times before finally nodding and throwing the ball.

"Nice throw" Luke commented after catching the ball. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah!" sky jumped a little.

"Keep your eye on the ball, ok?"

"Ok!" Luke threw the ball slowly, sky tried catching it but it hit his glove weirdly and it bounced to the ground. "I got it" he bent down to pick it up and then threw it to Luke. Luke caught it and threw it back, again sky's glove wasn't set correctly and the ball bounced again. After several throws sky was still unable to catch a ball; Luke had been watching him and after a while he walked over to sky and taught him how to 'properly' use the glove. Lorelai had to smile when sky started catching balls after his talk with Luke.

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

When they walked back to the Diner, it was filled with people; and not people there to eat, people there to gossip about Lorelai's return and Lorelai's boy. Luke kicked them out and decided to close up early. He took Lorelai and the kids up to his apartment so they could settle in, and they could decide who would sleep where.

"Sky, stop that" Lorelai told him seriously. The moment they set foot in Luke's apartment sky noticed the baseball base Luke had on top of his desk and he whined until Luke brought it down for sky to see. Since then sky had set it on the floor and would jump on and off it.

"But Mommy…"

"Stop jumping" sky sat on the floor and traced his finger over the edge of the base. Rory had found Luke's book and she started going through them.

"Are you sure this is ok? Because I'm perfectly ok with the sleeping bag" Luke told her while bringing out linens for the pull out couch.

"Its fine, Luke; here, let me help you"

"No, it's ok, I got it" he started making up the pull out couch, and Lorelai said nothing; silence ruled between them.

"Why are you being so nice?" she blurted out and Luke stiffened.

"Lorelai…"

"It's ok if you're mad, if you want to yell"

"If I yell at you, sky will beat me up"

"Luke…"

"Not now" he told her seriously and she nodded, turned and walked towards sky.

"Come on, kid, let's get your pj's on" though she didn't exactly plan on staying more than that day, she did pack extra clothes for her and the kids.

"No sleep, Mommy!"

"I didn't say sleep, I just said we had to put your pj's on"

"Ok. But no sleep" he told her before following to the bathroom.

While Lorelai and sky were in the bathroom, Rory decided to approach Luke.

"Hi" Rory said quietly from behind Luke.

"Hey, Rory"

"This fell out of the book I was reading" she handed Luke a picture.

"Oh… umm, thanks" he took the picture and examined it.

"That's you, huh?" Luke nodded. "Is that me?" he nodded again.

"We used to read this book to you before you went to sleep; your Mom insisted we use the picture as a book mark" in the picture, Luke and Rory were both asleep on the couch; Rory on Luke's chest, and the book on the floor by the couch.

"How old was I there?"

"Three, we never finished reading the book because you left"

"I'm sorry I don't remember"

"Don't be, you were a baby…"

"Toddler" she corrected.

"… there's no way you could remember"

"Do you have more pictures?"

"I should, some where around here" Luke motioned around the apartment.

"Do you think I could see them, someday?"

"Of course"

"Thank you, umm…"

"Call me Luke"

"But…?"

"It's ok, call me Luke"

"Thank you, Luke"

"Can I have some milk?" Luke heard sky ask.

"Don't ask _me_, honey, ask Luke; it's his place" Lorelai told him.

"Ok" sky ran over to Luke and tugged at his flannel. "Can I have some milk?"

"Please" Lorelai told him.

"Please" sky added.

"Umm… sure" Luke tossed the picture on the made up pull out couch and walked the very short distance to the kitchen.

"I am _so _thirsty I can drink the _whole _gallon" sky exaggerated following Luke.

"The whole gallon, huh?"

"Yep"

"Why don't we start with a glass and go on from there?" Luke suggested and sky nodded.

"Luke, where did you get this form?" Lorelai asked her eyes on the picture.

"Rory found it"

"I can't believe you kept it"

"I forgot I had it" Luke shrugged it off; it was true, he forgot that thing was in the book.

"Sky, no, drink that over there" Lorelai told him when he had grabbed the glass and had started to walk a way from the kitchen area.

"But…"

"Sky" she told him in a stern voice and he just walked back to the kitchen.

"Mommy, I'm tired" Rory told her, she was already in dressed for bed.

"Go to sleep then"

"Where?"

"On the couch"

"Ok" Rory got under the covers and fell asleep before Lorelai got there to tuck her in.

Minutes later, Luke and Lorelai were sitting in the kitchen talking with sky asleep on one of the chairs.

"You could come visit us" Lorelai suggested.

"I guess"

"I don't mean every weekend, just the ones when we can't come here"

"I'm sure I could close the Diner a few days a month and…"

"You don't have to close it down"

"I don't want it to burn down while I'm not here" sky whimpered. "What was that?"

"Nightmare, I think"

"He's perfect" Luke blurted out.

"He's a mini you"

"You think?" Lorelai nodded, she got up and went to pick sky up so she could take him to bed. "I'll do that" Luke jumped to his feet.

"Thanks, he's getting heavier"

"No problem"

"Just put him in the middle" Lorelai, Rory, and sky were going to sleep on the pull out couch because Lorelai refused to Luke sleeping in a sleeping bag on the floor in order to give her his bed.

"Are you really sure you don't want to sleep on my bed, I can sleep on the floor, its ok; it's just like camping"

"I'm sure, Luke" Lorelai told him while getting her things, she turned just in time to see Luke tuck sky in and make sure Rory was covered as well; Lorelai couldn't help but smile.

It was the middle of the night and Lorelai was lying on her back, eyes wide open. In the distance she could hear Luke's deep even breaths; he wasn't snoring, he never did, the room was just _that _quiet. Luke was lying on his stomach, left arm under his pillow, and right arm hanging from the side of the bed. Lorelai turned to her right to look at sky and she saw the he was on his stomach, left hand under his pillow and his right arm thrown over her stomach; she couldn't help but smile.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLu-ized

**There ya go, now you know why it's 'Sky'**

**I hope you weren't expecting something better; sorry if you were.**

**Whatcha thunk?**


	6. Chapter 6

**So with it being Easter weekend I decided to be nice and post this _before _work, it is now 5:20 am and I am having breakfast while posting this before I head to work.**

**I'm glad people were happy with the reason behind 'Sky's nickname**

**Hey, K I got more if u wanna read it.**

**Continue**

* * *

The next morning Luke woke up to voices and funny noises; he turned to look at the couch and saw Lorelai and Rory still asleep, he heard laughter.

"You're up early" Luke commented when he noticed sky sitting right in front of the TV watching cartoons.

"I know, Mommy doesn't like it"

"What?" Luke sat up.

"That I wake up early" sky didn't tear his eyes from the TV screen.

"Yeah, she doesn't like early. Why don't you sit a little further away? You're too close to the TV screen"

"Ok" and sky scooted his butt a few inches back but then he leaned his upper body forwards so technically he was at the same distance; Luke sighed rolling his eyes before heading to the bathroom. Luke walked out of the bathroom a few minutes later with his hair wet; the screen was pretty much the same as before he went to the bathroom, except now sky was sitting closer to the TV.

"Come on" Luke mumbled while he leaned down, lifted sky up, took a couple steps back, and set the boy back down on the floor further away from the TV. "Stay here"

"I'm hungry" was sky's reply; he didn't even care about the TV thing. "You got fozen pancakes?"

"Sorry, I don't have frozen pancakes but I can make you oatmeal or scrambled eggs…"

"You can?" he seemed amazed.

"Yeah. What do you want?"

"Meal!"

"Ok"

"Toast!"

"Umm, oatmeal or toast?" Luke frowned and turned around.

"All" he smiled.

"O-kay" he went to the kitchen.

"Can I see?"

"See what?" sky just pointed to the kitchen. "You want to watch me cook?" he nodded. "Umm… sure, come on"

"Yea!" sky ran to the kitchen.

A few minutes into the cooking progress Lorelai woke up, to her side she saw Rory sleeping but no sky; she could hear him laugh though, and then… Luke chuckled. Frowning Lorelai turned to the kitchen and saw sky standing on a chair near the stove, Luke had an arm around him to keep sky steady and another hand over sky's and the wooden spoon used to stir the oatmeal; she couldn't help but smile.

"And we're done" Luke announced. "Go sit over there and I'll bring it to you"

"No" sky whined.

"It's too hot for you to do it, but if you want you can drop a few ice cubes in it"

"Ok!"

Luke placed the oatmeal on plate, got the ice tray from the freezer and handed them to sky; sky grabbed a couple ice cubes and dropped them on the oatmeal and stirred them. While sky busied himself with the melting ice Luke got started on making breakfast for him and the girls.

"Don't play with that, eat it" Lorelai told sky, making her presence know.

"It's hot" he informed her.

"You put ice in it; I think its cool enough"

"But…"

Eat" she told him and he did. "Thank you. Can I help you with something?" she asked Luke.

"You want to help with breakfast?" she nodded. "_You _want to help with breakfast?" again she nodded. "Are you serious?"

"I meant, can I make some coffee?"

"Thought so" Luke mumbled. "Over there" pointing to a cabinet.

"So… same place?" Luke just nodded focusing on what he was doing.

"Mommy, can I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure, Hon"

"Did he just _ask_ if he could go the bathroom?" Luke frowned.

"Yep" she was getting everything ready to make coffee.

"Why?"

"Sort of a transitional phase"

"A wha…?"

"When they first leave the diapers behind they have to tell you when they have to go to the bathroom…"

"I remember"

"… so they get used to announcing the need for a bathroom. Now that he doesn't need 'assistance' to go, he just needs me to know where he's at; besides, the require him to let them know over at the childcare"

"Umm… He's in childcare?" Luke frowned stopping what he was doing to look up at her. If he remembered correctly, Rory was never in any type of child care, she was either with Lorelai at the Inn or hanging with Luke.

"Yeah. Uh… where I work, they're not very fond of kids; unlike Mia" Luke nodded and turned back to what he was doing. "I messed up, ok, I get it. If I had waited, my kids would've had a father, I wouldn't be working at a job I hate in a town I despise. I wouldn't have deprived you from your son and…"

"Stop. You can't change what you did, no matter how sorry you are"

"Luke"

"I want more toast" sky announced coming out of the bathroom.

"Please" Lorelai told sky.

"Please" he told Luke.

"Ok, go eat your oatmeal I'll be right there" sky smiled, climbed up on the chair and continued eating.

"Yum!" sky said happily, his feet swinging back and forth hanging from the chair.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah!" sky nodded enthusiastically.

"Better than Mike's?" Lorelai asked and Luke's head snapped up _Mike? Who the hell is Mike?_

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**S0o0o? whatcha thunk? Huh huh huh?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for making you guys wait so long for this update, I didn't it on purpose I promise. Last night my brother stole the pc and since his laptop is dead (and a friend was visiting) I said ok, I'll do it in the morning, but again I ahd to work early, and after work I left town so this is the first time I have sat in front of a computer and here ya go.**

**So… Who's Mike?**

* * *

"Yep!" _some other guy is playing Dad to my kid? How can she have another guy there when she never even told me? Tss at least my kid like's my oatmeal better._

"Mike's is a restaurant we go to for breakfast" Lorelai said to the air.

"Ok" Luke mumbled and kept working. _Mike wasn't a guy Lorelai was dating, but, is she dating anyone?_

"I have two kids Luke, and a job; I don't have to for that" it was like she was reading his mind _did she get bit by a radioactive spider?_

"Sure"

"Unlike you. You have a lot of free time"

"I own a diner, and live above it…"

"Earmuffs…" Lorelai interrupted catching Luke by surprise; sky covered his ear when Lorelai said that. "Was that your way of saying you can have quickies even while you work?" she teased before pulling sky's hands away from his ears. "Thank you baby"

"No, what I meant was that I don't have time, and even if I did girls don't seem very attracted to my living style" he explained. "And what the hell was that earmuffs thing?" hearing the word 'earmuff' sky covered his ears again; and again Lorelai pulled them off. "What was that?" Luke chuckled.

"It's so he won't listen to something I don't want him to listen"

"Clever" Luke nodded.

.o0 Later That Day 0o.

The girls and Luke had breakfast while sky watched cartoons; Lorelai helped Luke clean up while Rory sat reading a book to sky. By lunch time they had everything set to leave; the only thing left was eat. Once they had eaten Luke accompanied them to her jeep for the good bye; she had a long drive ahead of her.

"Call me when you get there, ok?' Luke told her and Lorelai had to nod.

"And you, call us during the week, ok?" he nodded and looked into her back seat.

"I'll have those pictures ready for you, ok Rory?"

"Thank you, Luke" she said shyly.

"Sky, up high thumbs close, down low thumbs apart" Luke told him and showed him and sky nodded with a big smile imitating the gesture Luke had made; they were talking about proper glove usage.

"He's gonna bug me to take him to the park, isn't he?" Lorelai groaned and Luke chuckled nodding.

"Sorry about that" Lorelai shrugged her shoulders looking into the back seat; sky was practicing.

"Hey" she called for Luke since he had also been looking to the back seat; his head peaking in through Lorelai's window. He turned to look at her and Lorelai just leaned forwards and planted a kiss on his lips. "It was good seeing you"

"You too" Luke mumbled still shocked.

"Thank you for not taking this _too _badly"

"Aha"

"Don't be a stranger" she told him and Luke nodded; she couldn't help it and gave him one last kiss. "Bye, Luke"

"Bye" he mumbled.

That afternoon, when Lorelai called to let him know they got there ok, and after sky had talked with Luke for a few minutes, Lorelai and Luke got to talking about their goodbye kiss; what they felt and what it meant to them.

On the next weekend Luke got a few things together so he would go over to visit Lorelai and the kids; of course he didn't go to see Lorelai, he went for sky's birthday… or that's what he kept telling himself.

"Hi, Luke" Rory said opening the door.

"Hey… do you always open the door?" he asked stepping into the apartment thinking how dangerous it was.

"Mmm, no, but my Mom is freaking out in her room so I figured it'd be better than letting you stand out in the hall for several minutes. Plus I knew it was you" she shrugged and walked over to the living room where she had been reading.

"Hey! It was my birthday!" sky said running out of a room Luke assumed it was his.

"I know"

"Did you get me sometin?"

"Sky, you don't ask that" Rory told him.

"Yes you do"

"No you don't, it's rude"

"No it's not"

"Yes"

"Guys, no fighting" Lorelai called from a room which Luke assumed was hers.

"So, did you?" sky turned to Luke and Rory to her book.

"Uh, yeah…" Luke nodded. "It's downstairs in my car"

"What is it?" sky asked excitedly.

"Hey, Rory…?" Lorelai called from her room.

"Yeah?"

"Let me know when Luke gets here, ok?"

"Ok" Rory said and then waited two seconds before… "Mom, Luke's here!"

"What?!" Luke couldn't help but chuckle at Lorelai's shriek. They had been talking every night since the fateful visit.

"Hi, Lorelai" Luke called from the living room; she could tell he was smiling.

"Umm… hi" Lorelai said, still in her room.

"She's getting ready for dinner" Rory informed Luke.

"Ok" Luke nodded. He insisted on taking them out since Lorelai didn't have time to throw a party for sky.

"So…" sky started.

"Sky, stop asking Luke for your gift" Lorelai told him; she knew what Luke had gotten him since he had told her the moment he got it.

"But…"

"Stop" she finally came out from her room. "Hi"

"Hey" Luke said shyly.

"You could've taken a seat you know"

"Uh… yeah but, I've been sitting down since Stars Hollow"

"Right" Lorelai nodded.

"Wanted to get the blood pumping"

"Good" Lorelai nodded; they were acting ridiculous and they knew it.

"Can we go I'm hungry" Rory broke them out of their idiotic trance.

"Uh yeah" Lorelai stuttered finally turning to look away from Luke.

.o0 Later that Night 0o.

"Sorry about that" Lorelai whispered; Luke was carrying a sleeping sky into the apartment while Lorelai guided a half asleep Rory towards her room.

"It's ok" Luke followed Lorelai; Rory and sky shared a room in the apartment because Lorelai couldn't afford an apartment with three bedrooms.

"They had fun today"

"Good"

"You don't have to do that" Lorelai told him when she noticed he was taking sky's shoes off; Luke just shrugged and kept going.

After the kids were settled, Lorelai and Luke went to the living room to get the couch ready for him to sleep there. While they were putting the cover sheet on the couch Luke took a dive and kissed Lorelai, since Lorelai didn't pull back, or slapped him, or anything like that he did it again only this time the kiss lasted a few seconds more. They kept doing the short 'testing' kisses for a few moments until it all escalated.

"Luke…?" he had her half pinned to the back of the couch.

"Mmm?" he trailed his lips down her neck so she could talk.

"Not here" she breathed out. "They… can wake up and… Mmm, not good"

"Not good?" Luke frowned.

"Oh no, no, no, no! This good, _so _good. Them seeing us…

"Not so good?" Luke guessed pulling back slightly.

"No" she agreed; they were staring at each other's eyes.

"Are you sure?" he was giving her and out he wished she wouldn't take.

"Yes" Lorelai nodded. Together they made their way towards her room.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Most of you were right of who Mike was, I could never do the other option.**

**So, what you thunk of this?**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for not updating yesterday but I have 2 reasons.**

**I forgot, sorry.**

**I didn't want to update until I had the spin-off.**

**Ok, about the spin-off. I wasn't planning on doing one, but Kylie convinced me so… if you are over 18 go over to the M-rated section and read the spin-off which goes in-between this chapter and the one before. **

**Go ahead**

* * *

.o0 A Few Months Later 0o.

"You can't do this, it's not fair!" Luke said into the phone.

"I'm not doing anything" Lorelai argued back.

"Yes, you are!"

"Stop yelling"

"We had a fight last week so now you decided to keep sky with you"

"Not true"

"Yeah it is, you're doing the same thing as before"

"I'm not doing anything!"

"Mommy, can we go now?" Luke heard sky ask.

"Sky, I already told you we're not going"

"No, let's go!"

"Hey, no yelling"

"Let's _go" _sky insisted.

"We are not going"

"Why?" he asked, about ready to cry.

"Yeah, Lorelai, why?" Luke piped.

"Because my car is acting up"

"Your car is fine" Luke argued.

"No, it's not. And I'm not about to put my kids in it and drive all the way to Starts Hollow risking a wreck" Luke just scoffed.

"The cars ok, Mommy" sky said, his voice trembling.

"Really?" Luke asked.

"No it's not"

"It was perfectly fine last week" he argued.

"So? Cars break down, it happens" Lorelai snapped, she couldn't believe Luke thought she could do that just because they had a little fight last week.

"Just admit you're still angry"

"I am not angry, and I am not doing this on purpose; I would never do that!"

"Ok then, it's just a coincidence" Luke said sarcastically.

"Whatever…" Lorelai was beyond annoyed now. "Say bye to Luke" she placed the phone on sky's ear.

"Bye" Luke heard his son.

"Lorelai wait!"

"…"

"Damn it" Luke grumbled before hanging up the phone.

.o0 Greenwich, a Couple Hours Later 0o.

"Sky, Honey?" Lorelai approached the boy, he had been sitting on the couch watching TV since he said 'bye' to Luke.

"No" was all he said.

"Do you want some ice cream?" she tried sheering him up.

"I want Dad" sky said taking Lorelai by surprised since she had never heard him say that before.

"Umm… ok"

"What's wrong with him?" Rory asked walking out of her room, she had been in there reading and had lost track of time.

"He's mad because we're not going to Stars Hollow"

"What? We're not going? But I had planes with Lane, we were gonna go to the festival together" on one of their visits Rory had met Lane and she had commented on her shirt; ever since, every time Rory went to stars Hollow both girls would get together to do something .

"I'm sorry honey, my car is being funny and I don't want something to happen to us on our way there. You can call Lane and let her know, and maybe make planes for some other day"

"Go away!" sky suddenly yelled taking both girls by surprise.

"Sky…" the boy looked down to his lap.

.o0 A Little Later 0o.

"We can order pizza" Lorelai told both kids.

"I'm no hungry" sky said shyly.

"Maybe not now, but you will be later" there was a knock at the door. "Could you get that, Rory?"

"Sure"

"I don't want pizza"

"Luke, hi" Rory greeted letting him in.

"Luke?" Lorelai frowned; sky jumped from the couch and went over to the door.

"Luke!" he hugged Luke's legs.

"Uhh, hi" Luke seemed embarrassed. "I hope this is ok"

"Umm, yeah" was all Lorelai said; she was now standing with her arms crossed and looking at Luke with narrowed eyes.

'Sorry' Luke mouthed to her.

"Sky, why don't you go get that picture you drew in school"

"Ok!" and the boy ran off.

"I'm so sorry" Luke told her. "I brought my tools, I can take a look at your car if you want" he offered.

"It's ok; come in, relax, you can fix my car tomorrow" she teased and walked closer to him.

"Mommy, I'm starving!" sky said running out of his room with a colorful sheet of paper.

"I thought you weren't hungry"

Things had been going very good between Luke and Lorelai; so good that Luke had brought up Lorelai's 'relocation'. He had suggested she and the kids moving back to Stars Hollow. Lorelai didn't think it was fair that they had to move and Luke got to stay where he was; especially since it was just Luke and here it was three people, three lives. Luke had pointed out all the times Lorelai had complained about her job, and reminded her that Rory was going to start at a new school anyhow since she was going to junior high; and sky was just going to start school so it was ok. Lorelai still got mad about it and shoved the fact that he lived above the diner in his face.

"Umm… you were right" Lorelai suddenly said; they were in the middle of lunch.

"About?" Luke frowned.

"Last week…" Luke still looked at her strangely. "We'd need to find a new place though…" and that's when Luke caught up with the conversation.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah" she smiled a little. "You were right. We're in a good place, I hate my job, and I'm tired of only seeing you a couple day's a week"

"Lorelai…"

"Sky loves it there and so does Rory, she even got mad today because she had plans with Lane"

"So a new place?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Yeah" Lorelai smiled.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Sorry it took so long to update this.**

**Let me know what you thunk, and remember: if you're over 18 go see the M spin-off.**

**Also, next chapter changes a bit (a lot) but that's so I can actually do what the challenged asked me too.**


	9. Chapter 9

**SORRY! It longer than expected but still, it didn't take more than a week. I already had this chapter made but: 1 I was nervous of the reaction it's gonna get, and 2 I got hooked on house, hehehe**

**Ok, here is where the challenge starts to come. The story is supposed to be set on season 5, so at the test run.**

**Kylie, you still out there?**

**Enjoy…**

**I've been trying to update this for hours but FF hadnt let me until now, sorry.**

* * *

.o0 Stars Hollow, Summer 2004 0o.

"What the hell is going on here?!" a sixteen year old sky asked opening the door to his sisters room; Rory and Dean sprung up from the bed.

"Sky!" Rory covered herself and jumped to stand in front of her little brother before he jumped Dean.

"You're dead" sky threatened Dean trying to move away from Rory and towards Dean who was frantically putting on his clothes.

"Relax, kid" Dean told him buckling his belt.

"Dean, shut up" Rory told him. "Sky, come with me"

"You have got to be kidding me" sky snapped when Rory pushed him into the kitchen. "Rory, he's married" he pointed to her room.

"Sky, this is none of your business, this is my life; this was my decision"

"Today, you had to pick today?" he began pacing. "Today is Mom's day, it's her day and you screwed it"

"I didn't do anything"

"I'm gonna go" Dean said walking out of her room; sky took a step towards him.

"Sky, stop. Bye, Dean"

"Yeah" and with that Dean left.

"Damn it, Sky, what are you even doing here?" now she felt like crying, her little brother had messed up her night.

"Mom forgot something" he said in an even voice. "I'll just…" he motioned behind his shoulder.

"Wait, you're not gonna tell them, are you?"

"It's your life" he shrugged. "If you're old enough to sleep with a married man, then you're old enough to tell your Mommy about it"

"Sky!"

That night, Rory couldn't take the guilt and she told her Mom what had happened; granted Lorelai didn't take it very well and a fight ensured. After the blowout between mother and daughter came Lorelai's blowout towards Luke, which then turned into a blowout towards sky for knowing about this and not saying anything. Easy to say the opening of the Inn didn't go as planned.

The next morning sky left for baseball practice, and Luke left for the Diner; leaving both girls to dish it out some more, and later… Emily came by.

Emily's fight with her husband and Rory's fight with her family brought out an impromptu trip. The mess Rory left behind was only settled once she had a long phone call with Lorelai; and when Sky came home with an opened lip and torn shirt.

"Oh, my God. What the hell happened to you?" Lorelai rushed to her son's side as soon as he stepped foot inside the house.

"Nothing" he mumbled.

"I thought we told you no fighting" she said sternly while getting some ice.

"He had it coming"

"I don't care!" she handed him the ice. "Luke's gonna freak when he finds out you beat up Dean, he wanted to do that" she added with a grin.

"How did you know?"

"Because I'm your Mom" she smirked. "It was nice that you defended Rory like that. But if you ever fight again _I'm _going to beat you, and that's not something you want" she threatened and Sky just chuckled.

"Noted"

"Now, go to the Diner and face the music" sky groaned. "Go"

.o0 Days Later 0o.

Once Rory came back, and they got the whole Dean issue straightened out, Luke and Lorelai took the kids out to dinner saying they had some 'interesting' news.

"Oh, my God, I'm seeing ghosts"

"Hi Maisy" Lorelai smiled.

"I haven't seen you guys in ages" Maisy said hugging all four of them.

"Yeah, it's been a crazy couple of months" Lorelai agreed.

"Can we go take a seat now?" Luke asked with a smirk.

"Oh yes! Of course, go, go" Maisy gave them a slight push; they all went towards a both, Maisy trailing behind them hugging sky's arm.

"Skylar!" sky groaned.

"I hate that name" he told Buddy.

"I know, and that's why I call you that" Buddy teased and gave sky a manly hug with a pat on the back. "How's the team going?"

"Good" sky nodded.

"Lucas, you have one fine boy here" Bud told Luke who only smiled.

.o0 10 Years Earlier 0o.

"Luke, I don't want to do this; they'll hate me" Lorelai begged,

"They won't hate you; they loved you" he assured.

"Yeah, before, when I hadn't left you and kept your son from you" she argued.

"It'll be ok"

"Mommy, do they have burgers?" sky asked looking behind at Lorelai, they were about to enter Sniffy's.

"They sure do, honey, and they are delicious!" Lorelai assured even thought she was a nervous wreck inside.

"Yay!" sky shrieked.

"And shakes?" Rory asked.

"Yeah they do" Luke answered seeing as how Lorelai was bout ready to pass out.

"Yum" Rory smiled, Luke opened the door and let the kids and Lorelai walk in.

"Umm... you guys get a table, I'll go to the bathroom" Lorelai mumbled before disappearing.

"Why is she so nervous?" Rory asked Luke.

"Your Mom is crazy"

"Oh, ok" Rory nodded and Luke couldn't help but smile at how easily Rory had taken that explanation.

"Luke, is that you?" a voice asked. "What are you doing here? And who are they?"

"Maisy, hi" Luke suddenly got very nervous. "C-could we get a booth, please?" Maisy narrowed her eyes at him but showed them to their booth.

"You have burgers?" Sky asked right away while climbing into the booth.

"We sure do honey, and fries too" Masiy assured and sky smiled; she'd recognize that smile anywhere. "Lucas, can I talk to you?"

"Uhh… sure" he stood up. "Stay here and don't make a mess" he told both kids. "I'll be right over there" he pointed to a few feet away.

"Ok" Rory nodded.

"That boy is yours, is he not?" Maisy asked as soon as Luke was close enough to hear her whisper.

"Yes" Luke looked at his shoes.

"And the girl is…"

"Rory"

"Rory?" Maisy was taken aback; she hadn't heard that name in a long while.

"Yeah…" Luke turned to look at Maisy. "Lorelai's hiding in the bathroom; she thinks you guys hate her"

"Lorelai is here? We don't hate her, how can she think that?"

"Luke…" Sky pulled at the side of Luke's pants. "I have to go"

"Uh…"

"Really, really bad" sky squirmed.

"Ok, ok" Luke nodded.

"Go" Maisy waved her hand.

"Rory, do you want to stay here, or go fish Lorelai out of the bathroom?" Luke asked before he made a move to leave.

"Fish" Rory told him and got up.

"We'll be right back" Luke told Maisy before hurrying to the bathroom.

"Buddy!" Maisy called as soon as Luke was out of earshot.

.o0 Minutes Later 0o.

"Just relax" Luke told Lorelai once they were all sitting down.

"Mommy, this is _huge_" sky exclaimed motioning to the menu.

"I know" Lorelai used a happy voice trying to cover up.

"Lucas, let me see this boy of yours" Buddy called from a distance as he walked closer. His outburst scared sky a little and he hid behind Luke's arm.

"Hi, Bud" Luke rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Yeah whatever" Buddy waved him off. "I've seen you before, I see you all the time; I want to meet your boy" leave it to Bud to go straight to the point.

"Sky, come here" Luke beckoned.

"Sky?" Buddy frowned at the name.

"Go on, Honey" Lorelai encouraged.

"Hi Lorelai, nice to see you again" Buddy smiled at here. "Rory, you're as beautiful as ever" Rory smiled and shied away.

"You were always a charmer" Lorelai teased, she was feeling way better now.

"Always will be" he assured with a wink of an eye.

"Hi" sky said shy sitting on the edge of the booth.

"Hi there" Buddy smiled down at him. "I'm Buddy" he offered his hand; sky smiled and shook it.

"Tell him your name" Lorelai told him.

"Sky"

"No, honey, your name" she corrected.

"Lucas" he said quietly.

"Well, hi, Lucas" buddy shook sky's hand more eagerly. "Nice to meet you"

"I'm hungry"

"I see you are just like your Mother" they stopped shaking hands.

"Scoot over, kid" Luke said and reclaimed his seat.

"I'll go get started on your food. Nice seeing you again, Lorelai" Bud smiled before walking away.

"Mommy, we didn't order" Rory whispered scared.

"I know, honey; this is how it works here"

"They read minds?" Rory's eyes pop out.

"Something like that" Lorelai nodded.

"Cool" sky smiled more.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**Ok now I really _really _need to know what you thought of this chapter.**

**I know it was kind of confusing but I had to get the challenge in some how.**

**Again sorry for the delay.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Cool, people were ok with last chapter.**

**I didn't take that long this time, though I didn't do it the very next day like at the beginning. I'm taking my time posting this up because I want to keep a chapter ahead of posting. That only makes sense in my head.**

**Kylie… Saw 4 has Scott Patterson staring, isn't that awesome?!?!?!?! I still can't believe it and I'm still telling everyone XD**

**Enjoy…**

* * *

.o0 2004, Still at Sniffy's 0o.

"Ok, so, why are we here?" Sky asked while looking over the menu; even though they never ordered.

"We have some news" Lorelai said shyly, taking Luke's hand in hers, under the table.

"You bought me a car?"

"No" Lorelai told Sky.

"Grandma will get you one, once you graduate" Rory told him.

"No they will not" Luke informed them.

"Of course they won't, I'm not graduating from Chilton" Sky scoffed.

"So you brought us here to let us know Sky's not getting a car?" Rory frowned.

"No, we actually have a good reason" Lorelai told them.

"She's right, a good reason would be me getting the car" Sky said.

"Enough with the car thing, you go to Stars Hollow High, you don't need one" Luke told him.

"I have games"

"In Stars Hollow, if not then the school bus takes you" Lorelai pointed out.

"If I had a car I could drive there"

"Sky, drop it" Lorelai finally said and he finally stopped and began twiddling a fork.

"So _why _are we here?" Rory asked.

"I'm pregnant" Lorelai announced, Sky's twiddling fork went flying.

"Ew" was his comment.

"Sky" Rory elbowed his side. "Mom, that's uh…nice, good, umm… shocking"

"Don't forget gross" Sky mumbled.

"Lucas…" Luke said warningly.

"I'm happy for you, Mom" Sky said with an honest smile, and gave her a wink; one of those winks Luke sometimes gave without even knowing.

"Thank you" Lorelai smiled at him.

"You're welcome. But I still stand be my previous statement, _Ew!" _he faked shutter.

They stayed at Sniffy's, ate and once they were done they told Bud and Maisy, who threw in some celebratory dessert.

.o0 That Night 0o.

Rory waited until midnight, making sure Lorelai and Luke were asleep, before walking out of her room and towards Sky's.

"Sky?" she whispered. "Hey, wake up" a little nudge. "Sky" more forcefully, too bad for her Sky had Lorelai and Luke's combined deep sleep. "Wake up" she flicked his forehead and he frowned; Rory kept flicking until he groaned and swatted her hand away. "Are you up?"

"Leave me alone" he flipped to the other side.

"We need to talk about something"

"About boundaries?"

"What?"

"Let me sleep"

"Come on, it's important" she took a seat next to him on the bed.

"Is the house on fire?" he turned to look at her.

"No"

"Are you bleeding?"

"No"

"Can you smile?"

"Yes… what?"

"You didn't have a stroke so, no emergency, let me sleep" he turned away from her again.

"We need to do something" Rory started ignoring him. "For Mom and Dad"

"Apparently you can't take a hint" he mumbled and sat up. "What the hell are you babbling about?"

"We need to help them… somehow"

"Help them with what?"

"Sky" she groaned because he wasn't catching up, though she hadn't given him anything to catch up to. "Baby's are expensive, or I've heard, and I'm in college, and you'll be in college, and there's the Inn and…"

"You're babbling again"

"I don't want them to struggle"

"I'm half asleep here, struggle with what?"

"Money"

"Ok you lost me, are you sure we can talk about this tomorrow? You're here for the rest of the summer, I'm sure we'll be able to find ten minutes to talk"

"No. Now, I'm sure I can find a few more scholarships, if not I can get a loan…"

"My Dad will kill you if you do"

"Ok, not a loan, maybe I can get a job"

"You're in Yale"

"Oh my God, really, I had no idea" Rory said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha, I meant that you're a full time student, you have your plate full as it is; plus Dad would kill you if he finds out"

"Apparently he's just looking for a reason to kill me"

"Don't worry, there's a bunch of people on his list, he might never get to you" Sky assured her.

"Good to know" Rory teased but then returned to the main topic. "So…"

"You could sell your blood periodically"

"Come on, Sky, be serious" she groaned and dropped backwards on his bed.

"Fine…" he let out a deep breath. "I-I'll get a job"

"How? You have school and baseball; plus you help Dad out"

"I can get a part time job"

"And do it while you sleep?"

"No, I could… um… the weekends! I can get a part time job on the weekends"

"On the weekends you help Dad out…"

"I know"

"… after your game…"

"I know"

"So when would you work?"

"I can go to the game, help Dad out for a few hours and then go to my job; how hard can that be"

"Sky…"

"I know I know, stupid"

"What if I stopped helping Dad out?"

"I think that would just end up costing more money because he'd have to hire someone new"

"Ok, so, basically you came up here, woke me up, and got me thinking about this just so you wouldn't have to worry all by yourself?"

"No, I wanted you to help; I don't want them to struggle later on"

"Could you two stop that?" Luke's voice was suddenly heard from the door frame making Rory and Sky jump up.

"God! Make a sound or something" Rory exaggerated placing a hand over her heart.

"Are you two done worrying about things you shouldn't?" he walked into the room.

"Well according to last weeks memo we still have five more minutes…" Sky said then turned to look at his clock. "… yeah, five more minutes" he nodded, Rory giggled.

"Shut up" Luke told him. "And you two stop it"

"But…" Rory started.

"I mean it. Me and your Mom are perfectly fine, and we will still be fine after the baby is born and Sky's in college"

"So you're just replacing me?" Sky faked hurt.

"Sky…" Luke gave him the threatening tone of voice.

"Hey, I'm just the innocent by stander here, Rory was the one who barged in here and woke me and started talking about money and… Daddy it was horrible" he grabbed the blankets and hid underneath them.

"We're ignoring you know" Rory told him. "You get very stupid in the middle of the night"

"Yes, and that's why we never wake him" Luke said with a smirk. "And, Rory, stop" he told her sternly.

"But…"

"I mean it"

"Yeah" Sky added from underneath the blanket before coming out. "And now get out and let the boy get his beauty sleep" he got more comfortable in bed. "All this handsomeness is not God given, yeah I got some from Dad but…" he kept talking.

"Oh shut up" Rory grabbed one of his pillows and smacked him; Luke just chuckled and left them, moments later Rory left.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So, did you like this one?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok, it took longer but only because I didn't want to update until FF was back to running normally, but since that can take forever I just decided to update.**

**Kylie: I don't know what to say **_**Kylie X.**_

**This is dedicated to my (real) Mom who's been sick for the last couple of weeks but is better now. And for my (adoptive) Mom who is having surgery on Thrusday.**

* * *

.o0 October 2004, Stars Hollow 0o.

Rory had gone back to Yale, not before getting a long talk from Luke on how she didn't need to worry about money or the baby. Luke made her swear she wouldn't get a job, or make Sky get one either.

So far, Lorelai's clothes still fit and the only symptom she was having was all-day morning sickness, which was starting to disappear now that she was about the leave her third month.

"Lorelai!" Sookie ran into the house carrying Davey. "Lorelai!"

"What's wrong?" Lorelai groaned concerned from the couch, where she was lying down with a moist towel on her forehead and a faded-out-squished teddy bear.

"Davey is not working anymore because Taylor is giving out Ice cream so I need Sky" Sookie ranted.

"What are you talking about?" Lorelai frowned; she really didn't want to laugh for fear of upsetting her stomach.

"Town selectman. We had Jackson walk around town with Davey, you know, the whole 'kissing the baby' technique"

"Aha"

"But then that stopped working when Taylor started giving away free ice cream to every registered voter in town. Damn Taylor"

"Ok, with you so far"

"So now I need Sky"

"You lost me" Lorelai finally opened her eyes and turned to look at Sookie who was pacing around the living room while bouncing Davey.

"I figured if Taylor was giving away a sweet treat to every registered voter, we could do that too"

"And Sky is gonna help with that?"

"Yep. We're getting him a kissing booth" Sookie announced proudly.

"What?!" this time Lorelai couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Lorelai. That boy is Luke's spitting image, he's the star athlete; your boy is hot, girls will line up for miles"

"Yes and so will Miss Patty, I don't want to subject my boy to that; besides I think that's prostitution"

"Oh come on" Sookie deflated. "How about a kiss on the cheek? Or dealers choice?"

"Sookie, I'm not gonna let Sky kiss half of Stars Hollow"

"But…"

"Besides, he wouldn't want to either"

"Hey aunt Sookie" Sky greeted walking into the house with his backpack and duffle bag.

"Run" Lorelai told him.

"Yes, coach" he teased before giving his mother a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Right now, nauseas because of Sookie" Lorelai told him and Sookie just rolled her eyes.

"O-kay" Sky frowned.

"Hey, Sky, you like kissing, right? Sure you do, you're a teenage boy" Sookie started.

"Where is she going with this?" Sky asked Lorelai.

"You don't want to know. Sookie, I already told you no, and if Luke hears what you're planning he'll kill you"

"If you're planning something that includes me, please stop" Sky begged, he had a bad history with his Aunt Sookie's plans.

.o0 Eight years ago 0o.

"Aunt Sookie, I need help" sky said while climbing up to take a seat on a stool at the independence inn.

"What's wrong?"

"Mothers Day is coming…" he started in an anguish tone. "and I don't know what to do"

"About what? I thought Luke was taking you and Rory to the mall"

"I want to make her something. We already made her something in school, all by ourselves, but I want to put something else there; something I made"

"That's so sweet. What do you have in mind?"

"I don't know. Oh! My Dad showed me how to make a slingshot!" Sky said proudly.

"I don't think Lorelai knows how to use one"

"I can show her"

"I think she'd manage to hurt herself or break a couple windows"

"Dad doesn't like it when I break windows"

"See"

"Ok then… oh! Something with chocolate!" the spark in his eyes came back.

"A cake?" Sookie offered, it was easy enough for him to help.

"No, I want something better, biggerer, and harderer"

"Umm…" Sookie started thinking.

"Sky, come on, we're going to the diner for lunch" Lorelai's voice was heard and he made a trapped look.

"Don't worry, I'll think it over and come up with something" Sookie assured him.

"Thank, aunt Sookie" she smiled and hopped off the stool. "Mom, did Dad make brownies…" Sookie heard him ask as his voice got softer and softer.

.o0 Later that Night 0o.

Luke and Lorelai had been looking into getting a house now that Luke had proposed, so far they had been living in an apartment Luke had leased before Lorelai and the kids moved back. The apartment had three bedrooms and 2 bathrooms, it was the first time Rory and Sky had their own room and when they had first moved in they couldn't believe it; actually they had spent a good couple of week waking up in the master bedroom because they had gotten scared.

"Its eerie quiet here" Luke called walking into their apartment.

"Mrs. Kim took the girls to mass" Lorelai said flipping through the channels.

"It's Saturday" he plopped next to her, arm coming to rest on her shoulders.

"Ok… Mrs. Kim took them to _Saturday _mass" she corrected and Luke rolled his eyes.

"And Sky?"

"Sookie's got him"

"Why?"

"I have no idea, for all I know she's selling him to slavery"

"As long as she gives us our fair share" Luke said absentmindedly while taking the remote from her hand.

.o0 Sookie's 0o.

"So it's _all _chocolate?" Sky asked incredibly.

"Yep" Sookie nodded getting everything ready.

"My _whole _hand?"

"Yes"

"All chocolate?"

"Yes"

"How?"

"We'll put your hand here…" she motioned so some sort of goo that'll harden within minutes. "and after that we'll just pour the chocolate there and let it harden"

"Cool!"

.o0 Minutes Later 0o.

"Ok now, put you hand straight in; no bending your fingers" Sookie told him. Sky did as told but then frowned, in his mind a closed fist was bigger than an open hand so before the goo got too hard he made a half opened fist.

"How much longer?" Sky whined.

"Just a little longer, the chocolate is almost ready" a couple seconds passed before Sookie turned to Sky. "Ok, let's get this off" Sookie grabbed his wrist lightly and began pulling carefully.

"Ow" Sky whispered.

"Sorry, honey. Let's try jiggling it a little"

"_Ow" _Sky said again.

"Sorry, you try pulling it out"

"I can't open my hand" Sky told her and Sookie's eye popped out.

"You closed your hand?" he heard panic in her voice and started whimpering, he'll have that thing on his hand forever; thinking that made him cry. "Don't cry"

"My hand" he kept crying.

"It's ok" she kept trying to wiggle his hand out.

"No! My hand" he crying desperately. The doorbell rang.

"That should be your Mom" Sookie told him with a cheery voice but it didn't help _I hope Lorelai knows what to do_. "Luke?"

"Hi Lorelai said…" Luke heard Sky. "What's wrong?" he pushed inside. "Sky?"

"Daddy!" he cried harder,

"Sky, what's going on, where does it hurt?" Luke asked a little scared by the cries; he was yet to see sky's hand.

"My hand!"

"What's wrong with… oh" he took noticed of his son's predicament.

"We were going to make a model of his hand in chocolate for Mother's Day" Sookie told Luke.

"I closed my hand" Sky told his Dad crying.

"It's ok, kid, we'll get it off" Luke promised.

"No, it'll be here forever!"

"Sky, relax" Luke told him with a firm voice and Sky stopped. "Let's go to the Diner to take this off"

"It's heavy"

"Don't pout" Luke helped Sky carry the block of half dry goo.

"Luke…?" Sookie started when she saw them getting up.

"I'll take it off at the Diner"

"Oh, ok"

.o0 Minutes Later 0o.

Sky's cries had stopped when they had gotten to the diner.

"Sit here and stop crying; I'll go get a tube" Luke told Sky while helping him place his hand on the counter and take a sit on a stool.

"Ok" he said quietly and with a hint of sadness.

"I'll be right back"

a little later Luke had a tube full of water on one of the tables, Sky was standing next to it with his hand in it, since the goo hadn't solidified completely yet Luke thought he could soften it enough so scrap it off.

"Why are you so sad about this? You're not in trouble"

"I know" Sky mumbled.

"Then…?"

"It was a Mothers Day gift. We were going to make her a piece of chocolate as big as my hand"

"Why?"

"Because it's Mothers Day and I want to give my Mom something"

"I was already taking you and Rory to the mall to get Lorelai something"

"I wanted to make her something" Sky admitted shyly.

"You already did, in school"

"I wanted to make her something better, and Sookie said that a sling shot was not a good idea"

"She's right, Lorelai might break a window… or her arm"

"You can't break an arm with a sling shot" Sky argued.

"Your Mom can"

"How?"

"She'd find a way" Luke told sky with a slight chuckle. "We're almost done here" Sky got sad again. "Tell you what, when we're at the mall I'll take you to one of those 'build-a-bear' places your Mom is always babbling about and you can make her a teddy bear"

"Really?" Sky's eyes lit up.

"Yep"

"And I can dress it up however I want to?"

"As long as it's for your Mom, yes"

"Of course for Mom, teddy bears are girlish" Luke chuckled and nodded.

"Ok then, you'll build your Mom a bear"

"Yeah!"

.o0 Later That Night 0o.

"What the hell took so long?" Lorelai asked as soon as her guys walked through the door.

"Sorry, Mom"

"Go get ready for bed" she told Sky and he obliged. "Sookie called over half an hour ago asking if Sky was ok, what happened?" Luke visually deflated.

"Can't tell you, it's a guy thing" Luke said before walking towards their bedroom.

"Don't pull that guy stuff on me. It might work for you when I tell you it's a girl thing, but something happened to my little boy tonight and I want to know"

"Your _little _boy, is fine and I can't tell you because it's a guy thing"

"But…" she followed him.

"Sorry"

.o0 Back to the Present, Living Room 0o.

"I'm still traumatized about it" Sky gave Sookie the puppy eyes, Lorelai giggled. "Plus, I don't want Patty chasing after me… again"

"Ignore Patty, think off all the girls you'll get to kiss; any other boy would kill to be in your position"

"Then get another boy to do it, and let them deal with Miss Patty"

"But girls don't like the other boys, they like you" Sookie told him in a begging voice.

"I'm flattered, really, but…"

"You're Sky, you're a Danes, you're a start athlete and you're as hot as your father and…"

"Sookie, stop hitting on my kid… and my husband"

"Sorry aunt Sookie, but if you think of something else I'd love to help out"

"Can we get people to vote for you if they watch you exercise?" Sookie wondered out loud.

"Something that's not embarrassing to me, or puts me on the spot" Sky clarified before heading up to his room.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**So0o? It's a little more into their past while still keeping up with the challenge.**

**If you have suggestions, voice them, I might write them in,**


	12. Chapter 12

**SORRY!**

**xogilmoregirlsox10 ****His age, well in the present is 16, and in the flashbacks he's 6 unless I put it otherwise.**

**No A/N today, go ahead and read.**

**Hi K.**

* * *

.o0 The Same Day When Luke Got Home 0o.

"Sky, come down here please"

"I swear I didn't do anything" Sky said walking down the stairs.

"I know you didn't" Luke said in a serious voice.

"And… you are mad because I didn't do something?"

"Yes. Sookie came by a little while ago; she said you refused to help her out with the campaign…"

"Yes I did"

"You are going to help her, you hear me"

"But…"

"No buts, Taylor bugs me as the town select man and I'm pretty sure Jackson will bug me too, but not as much as Taylor so you _will _help them…"

"But they wanted…"

"You'll help them with whatever they want. They are friends… well, they are friends of your mother, and you help out friends"

"B…"

"And no buts" Luke said sternly, Sky rolled his eyes, sighed, and stomped upstairs to his room.

.o0 Luke and Lorelai's Room 0o.

Luke had been lying on the bed, arms folded behind his head, just looking up at the ceiling when Lorelai walked into the room fresh from the shower.

"Are you tired, Hon?" she was towel drying her hair.

"Sort of, I'm more annoyed than tired" he readjusted to his side so he could look at Lorelai walking around the room.

"Taylor or Kirk?"

"Sky"

"What? Why? What did he do now? I though he was in his room" Lorelai frowned and looked at their closed door like if she was staring at Sky's room.

"He is…" he rolled to his back again. "It's just that Sookie came by earlier…" Lorelai giggled.

"Don't tell me she went to the Diner too, can you believe what she wanted Sky to do?" she laughed a little harder. "I swear the ideas that come out of her scare me sometimes"

"Uh… yeah" Luke frowned, Sookie hadn't told him what she wanted Sky for, she had just said that she had asked him for help and he had refused; plus she said it with a very sad face making Luke get a little annoyed with Sky, thinking the boy just didn't want to help and knowing he had been taught better.

"I mean, a kissing booth? Like the parents of those girl would vote for someone who was stealing the innocence of our youth…" Lorelai rambled on but Luke had long ago stopped listening.

"What?"

"Well yeah, I mean, would you vote for someone one who put a booth so Rory could go there and kiss a boy all she wanted?"

"Sookie wanted to do what? Sky, get in here!" Lorelai looked at Luke with a weird expression.

"What didn't I do _now_?" Sky asked after a short knock on his parent's door.

"There is _no way _you are helping Sookie out with that" Luke stressed.

"What?" Lorelai asked shocked, Sky had an amused grin.

"You had no idea what Sookie had asked me to do, huh?"

"That doesn't matter, you are not kissing half of Stars Hollow" Luke said with a serious face trying to hide his 'caught' face. "Now… go to your room" Sky smirked.

"Night Dad" he said before closing the door behind him.

"Let me guess…" Lorelai started. "… Sookie went to the diner, complained about Sky, and you never even bother asking her what Sky had refused to do?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it _that _way but…" Lorelai started laughing and walked over to the bed. "… I just didn't want her to start crying in the middle of the diner, and I _really _don't care about the campaign so…" Lorelai leaned over and gave him a kiss.

"Sky doesn't refuse to help, he's just like you, think about that next time somebody comes to you" she whispered just inches from his lips before giving him another kiss.

"Can you just tell Sookie not to involve me in anymore of this?"

"Sure, can _you _stop talking so we can move this along?" she teased while moving closer to his body on the bed.

"I think I can manage that" he pulled her closer.

When Lorelai made a grab for his pants, Luke pulled back a little.

"I think we should lock the door, wouldn't want someone walking in on us"

"That only happened once"

"Once was enough" he said with a serious face before making a move to get up and go to the door.

.o0 Years Back, Greenwich 0o.

"_Did I tell you how happy I am that you decided to join us?" Lorelai asked flirty._

"_No, I don't believe you did" Luke played along, he was sitting on the edge of the bed, he had been taking off his shoes._

"_Oh, I'm sorry. Luke…" she started seriously. "… I am so, so, happy that you decided to join us this weekend"_

"_Me too"_

"_Especially since you closed the Diner because you couldn't get someone to cover for you"_

"_No problem" he couldn't wipe that smirk from his features, especially now that Lorelai was straddling his lap._

"_Very, very happy" with that she leaned forwards and captured his lips._

_.o0 Sky and Rory's room 0o._

"_I'm six now, I'm the man of the house, if I'm not sleepy I don't have to go to sleep" Sky was talking to himself, a couple minutes earlier Lorelai had sent him and Rory to bed but since he had had a big piece of chocolate cake he was refusing to fall asleep. "I can watch cartoons if I want to, I just have to be quiet" he sat up in bed. "Yeah! I can put in my new video and watch it and Mommy won't know" he got out of bed, got the new video Luke had gotten them and padded over to the living room._

_Ten minutes into the video and a sleepy Sky was distracted from the screen, there were strange sounds coming from his Mommy's room. He got up and went to the room, truth was he was very scared but since he's the man of the house he had to inspect the sounds. He heard strange sounds again plus what seemed like Lorelai's voice, to Sky, she sounded like she was hurt._

"_Mommy!" Sky barged into the room to save Lorelai. _

"_Sky!" Lorelai said surprised._

"_Geez!" Luke said at the same time as Lorelai; he quickly rolled over and grabbed the sheets to cover them up._

"_What are you doing up?" Lorelai was still catching her breath._

"_I was watching a video. Are you hurt?"_

"_Why don't you go to your room and I'll be right there, ok?"_

"_No, you're hurt and I'm gonna hit Luke" Sky stated advancing to the bed._

"_Sky go to your room" Lorelai said it more sternly "And no hitting" he shot Luke a death glare before moving to the door and not closing it completely. "Oh my God" Lorelai groaned embarrassed. "I can't believe that just happened" she hid under the sheet for a second._

"_I know" Luke sounded very far away._

"_We have to go talk with him"_

"_What! Are you serious? He's too young"_

"_Not the sex talk, or at least we won't start with the sex talk, but we can't just leave him hanging like that"_

"_He's little, he'll forget about it"_

"_Luke, he thinks you were hurting me, which you weren't, you _really _weren't" she winked at him._

"_Geez, Lorelai, Sky just walked in on us"_

"_Fine, your ego is a little deflated now; hehehe deflated" she giggled._

"_You're sick" he deadpanned before getting out of bed in search of his clothes._

.o0 Back in Luke and Lorelai's room 0o.

"Oh God, that was so funny" Lorelai rolled next to Luke and started laughing.

"Stop it" he said annoyed.

"Come on, it's been ten years, you have to admit it was pretty funny"

"Our son walked in on us, I don't see the funny part"

"Luke, he wasn't traumatized or anything, if anything I think _you _were and I don't know why because… oh my God, did _you _walk in on your parents?"

"Lorelai…" Luke stood up shaking his head.

"Lukey, I promise your Dad wasn't hurting her"

"Geez! Lorelai!" he had the funniest disgusted face ever and Lorelai couldn't help but start laughing again.

"I'm sorry Luke" she said between giggles when he shot her a glare. "I swear I'm trying to stop but I just can't" Luke rolled his eyes and walked out of the room and down the stairs to the couch.

Lorelai waited a few minutes until she was sure the subject had lost all its humor before going downstairs.

"Are you mad?"

"No" Luke said while turning off the TV and looking over to where she was.

"I'm sorry you walked in on your parents" she told him with a small smile.

"Not as sorry as I am" he shot back with a smirk.

"Luke…?" she started laughing when his smirk grew until his smile reached his eyes. "What do you say we call it a night?"

"Let's go" he got up from the couch.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" she pouted.

"Maybe" he teased and walked passed her and up the stairs.

.o0 Election Day, err Evening 0o.

Sky was helping Luke around the Diner, serving people who had voted already; Luke was annoyed because Sky was wearing a hat that would've made Uncle Sam jealous.

"Hey, Sky…?" Luke called when Sky was walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah?"

"About that hat"

"Awesome hat, huh?"

"Well… let's put it this way, you either take it off or I'll toss it into the deep fryer"

"Don't like the hat?" Sky wanted to make sure.

"Don't like the hat"

"Ok then, no more hat" Sky took it off and set it neatly on top of the register.

"Deep fryer" was all Luke said and Sky took the hat off the register, he folded up as best as he could before he shoved it into his pocket. "Better"

"Who says men don't communicate with each other" Sky added before resuming his trip to the kitchen.

Outside, Hep Alien had started playing a few minutes ago, they were there to play a couple of songs before the voting would stop and they would announced who won, after that they would play a special song if Jackson won, if not then they were hopping Taylor would let them play for a bit longer so they would get face time with the people of Stars Hollow.

The Diner emptied a few minutes after the hat incident because they were about to announce who had won. Sky went outside with the rest of the town while Luke stayed behind to clean up.

Jackson had won and Hep Alien started playing, Rory was jumping and cheering front row center, Sky had bumped into a couple of his teammates and decided to stay with them for a while.

"Dude, she can play" one of the guys said.

"Yeah man, look at how she handles the drum sticks" they other responded.

"He-he she handles sticks well" the first guy elbowed the second one on the stomach to get the point across.

"Come on guys stop it" Sky told them.

"What, we're not doing anything, all we said is that she knows her way around _sticks_" both guys chuckled and Sky got annoyed.

"Relax man, she's not any hotter than your sister" one of them told Sky while patting his back.

"But your sister is not hotter than your Mom, cause my is she hot"

"Yeah, I wonder how she is with the whole stick-handling business"

"I'm thinking she's good considering she had a kid at…" the guy stopped talking when a fist hit him squarely on the jaw.

"Whoa, Sky" the one that didn't get punched said but Sky was to busy grabbing the other one by the shirt and picking him back up just to punch him again. "Hey! Get off him!" he hit Sky from the back. And that's when the fight grew, the band stopped and Zack and Gil jumped off the stage to try and stop it; well, Gill tried to stop it but Zack was just evening things out by fighting on Sky's side.

A few minutes after the fight, Luke had dragged Sky to the Diner where Lorelai later joined them and then Luke had to lock the door and close the blinds because half of Stars Hollow was pressed up against the glass to try and see what was happening.

"Put this on you eye" Luke tossed a bag of frozen vegetables at Sky. "Lift your shirt"

"I'm fine" Sky said, or tried.

"You have an eye that's already swollen, an opened lip, and I want to make sure you didn't crack any ribs or something" Sky rolled his eyes but lifted his shirt nonetheless. He had a few red marks but nothing serious.

"Sky…" Lorelai started.

"I know, I know, no fighting" he slurred.

"What happened?"

"Nothing, can we go now?" he didn't want Lorelai to know what people thought of her, he would much rather be grounded for a couple weeks than embarrass his Mom like that especially now that she's pregnant.

"Do you think you're being funny?" Luke asked really loudly. "Do you know the damaged you caused out there?"

"I didn't break anything… except maybe a nose"

"I can't do this right now, go home" Luke told him; Sky just stood up, unlocked the door and left.

"Luke…"

"I can't believe he just got into a fight, in the middle of a town event"

"He must've had his reasons" Lorelai tried to calm Luke.

"I don't care; he needs to understand that things don't resolve themselves by fighting. He just ruined Jackson's day"

"In all fairness, I don't think Jackson cares much about being Town select-man" Luke glared at her. "Let's go home, and once you're calmed we can talk to him, and I mean talk not yell"

.o0 Their House, Sky's Room 0o.

"Geez, will it kill you to be gentle?" Sky grumbled when Rory ran a wet washcloth over his bloody-ish lip.

"I'm not prepared to find out so suck it up" she grumbled back.

"Whoa, what crawled up?" he was lying down on his bed, one hand behind his head and the other holding the ice to his eye while Rory cleaned his lip.

"Were you bored and decided to just stress Mom and Dad out a little?" he exhaled loudly. "I don't know if you know this but Mom doesn't need more stress, she has the inn for that"

"Stop talking like if I was two"

"Well, you were acting like one, so I just assumed"

"I didn't do it just for the fun of it, because I don't know if _you _know this, but getting into fights is not fun"

"Then why did you do it?" Rory stopped cleaning and tossed the washcloth near Sky's door. Lorelai stopped Luke before they went into Sky's room; Luke rolled his eyes and mumbled something about 'minding their own business'.

"You, Mom, and Lane" Sky said quietly.

"What?"

Sky started telling her everything that had happened, he even added a 'Zack is pretty cool'; Rory had a goofy look on her face.

"You're just like Dad" she cooed.

"Shut up" he gave her a slight shove.

"You _love _us, you protect us, and you…"the door opened. "Night Dad" Rory said quickly, she kissed his cheek to see if the would mellow Luke out a bit, and left to her room.

"Dad…?" Sky asked tentatively.

"Tomorrow morning you're opening with me" Luke told him and turned to leave. "You need to duck more and keep your face covered" with that Luke left and closed the door behind him leaving a stunned Sky inside.

**

* * *

**

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

**SORRY**

**I hope you still liked it thought D**

**Tell me, and suggest stuff you'd like to see.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm Baaaaaaack**

**So far this year sucks in the worse possible way!**

**Read on people Read on**

**-if you aint smiling, you aint living-**

_

* * *

_

"_Look, Dad, I got Aladdin" Sky yelled from the couch when Lorelai opened the door._

"_Wow that's…" Luke didn't know how to finish that, especially because Lorelai rolled her eyes at the mention of the movie. _

"_Not good" Lorelai whispered, finishing his sentence. "Hi!" _

"_Hi" he leaned closer and kissed._

"_Ew!" Sky called from the couch._

"_Watch your movie kid" Lorelai told him._

"_Hey, Luke" Rory said walking from the kitchen to her room._

"_Hi, Rory" he called back. "I'm just gonna…" he motioned to Lorelai's room._

"_Go ahead Hon" she closed the front door._

_That night they stayed in, Rory was in her room reading a book, Sky was watching his movie while Luke and Lorelai were in the kitchen making dinner; well, Luke was making dinner Lorelai was just telling him about her week. Most of their stuff was packed and ready to go since they were going to move to Stars Hollow in about two weeks. During dinner they all sat together like every picture perfect family had. After dinner, though, they were going to have a movie marathon like they always did but after much argument, a few tears and tantrums, they all ended up watching.… Aladdin._

"_I've already seen this three times, so I'll be in my room" Rory told them; she kissed their cheeks and offered a goodnight before going to her room._

"_I told you all that reading you did was bad for her" Lorelai teased._

"_Mommy, shh, it's starting" Sky said a little angry_

"_Sorry" Lorelai lifted her arms in mock surrender and Luke just chuckled; he got more comfortable and swung his arm over her shoulder, Lorelai cuddled closer to him. Sky was asleep before Aladdin was chased by the guards; first he was slightly leaning against his parents, but by the time he was fully asleep, Sky was lying on top of them._

"_Luke?"_

"_Yeah?" she just looked down at Sky. "I'll get him to bed" easier said then done since he had to get up from under Lorelai and Sky, without waking him up._

_A few minutes later Luke walked out of the kids room, closing the door behind him, Rory had been asleep when he went in to put Sky down._

"_They are both asleep" Luke announced while letting himself fall on the couch next to Lorelai who was surfing the channels for something to watch that wasn't a cartoon genie._

"_I'm looking for a movie" she informed him, Luke just scooted closer; his left arm over her shoulders and his right hand landed on her thigh. "Or a late night show" he leaned forwards and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. "Or something that's not G rated" he moved his lips towards her ear. "That's not G rated Hon" Lorelai told him giggling._

"_Uh-Huh" he kept with his ministrations._

_(For the continuation of this, go to the spin-off)_

_The next morning they all woke up to the sound of… Aladdin. Sky had woken up early, like always, and popped his movie in. In order to have a peaceful, Aladdin-less, breakfast Luke took them all out; sky spent the whole morning talking about Aladdin._

_Unfortunately for them, as soon as they got back to the apartment Sky ran to the TV and turned on the movie._

"_You're kidding me" Rory groaned and went straight to her room, the door closing behind her. Lorelai sighed, she walked passed the living room and towards her room. Luke just figured he could convince Sky to watch something different._

"_Hey buddy, aren't you tired of that movie?"_

"_Nope"_

"_You know, if you only watch that movie then you'll never get to see all those other cool movies out there"_

"_It's ok" he shrugged. "Aladdin's cool"_

"_If you watch it too many times you'll ruin the tape though"_

"_Mommy will buy me another"_

"_Sky, come on, enough with this movie"_

"_No" Sky took the remote and hugged it. "I'm watching!"_

"_Sky…"Luke started._

"_No! Mommy!"_

"_What's going on here?" Lorelai asked rushing out of the room._

"_Luke's being mean" Sky got up and ran to hug Lorelai around her waist._

"_I'm just trying to get Sky to watch something else" Luke defended getting up._

"_Luke…" Lorelai scowled. "It's ok Sky, go watch your movie"_

"_Thank you, Mommy" he smiled at Lorelai, shot Luke a glare and went to sit down._

"_Lorelai" Luke groaned a little and pointed to the TV. She gave him a look and walked over to her room, Luke followed her._

"_You were going to turn off his video?" she asked closing the door behind her._

"_I haven't been here twenty four hours and I've already seen it three times"_

"_You're nowhere near the record"_

"_I'm tired of the stupid genie"_

"_So am I but I'm not going to make him cry for it"_

"_He was not crying"_

"_Luke, he's six, kids his age get traumatized with movies everyday, we just have to wait it out"_

"_It can't be good for him"_

"_It can't be bad either, every kid does it"_

"_How do you know"_

"_Rory did it, you just never got to see it"_

"_And who's fault was that?" Luke shot back and Lorelai was speechless._

"_Low blow, Luke" she whispered before leaving him standing in the middle of the room._

"_Lorelai, wait" by the time Luke followed her she was already out the apartment door; knowing he couldn't leave the kids there alone he just sat on the couch and watched the movie._

"_She's mad" Sky told him without looking away from the TV._

"_Hey Sky, I'm sorry for trying to turn your movie off"_

"_Really?" Sky finally turned to look at Luke._

"_Really" Luke nodded; Sky got up and walked over to Luke._

"_It's ok" Sky assured and gave Luke a hug, afterwards Sky turned off the movie._

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_You wanted to watch TV" Sky shrugged. "I'm gonna go finish my book" his coloring book._

"_Is the movie over?" Rory's head asked from the doorway._

"_The TV's all yours" Luke told her. "Hey Sky?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_Do you want to help me make some cookies for when your Mom comes back?"_

"_Cookies always make her happy" Sky thought about it. "Ok, but only because you're in trouble when she gets back"_

"_Thanks" Luke smiled and got everything out for chocolate chip cookies._

_Lorelai came back about ten minutes after the cookies were done; Rory was watching TV, Luke and Sky were on the kitchen table coloring; yes Sky had gotten Luke to color. Lorelai saw it all and just went straight to her room._

"_She's still mad" Sky pointed out._

"_Yeah, I know. I kinda messed up big time, buddy"_

"_But I already said it was ok"_

"_I also did something bad to your Mom"_

"_Then go say you're sorry" Sky said in a 'duh' voice._

"_I should huh?" Sky nodded. "Ok then…" he stood up. "… you'll behave?"_

"_Yup"_

"_Rory" Luke gave her a knowing nod and she nodded back; she was going to keep an eye on Sky._

_.o0 Lorelai's room 0o._

_When Luke walked in she was on the bed reading a magazine. He closed the door quietly and walked over to her._

"_Hey" he said quietly. _

"_You can't keep bringing that up"_

"_I'm s…"_

"_This is not going to work if you keep throwing that in my face all the time"_

"_I'm very sorry, Lorelai. I swear I didn't mean it"_

"_I know it's not something you can forgive but…"_

"_No, I do, I do forgive you"_

"_Then…"_

"_I didn't mean it. The movie got to me and then you started telling me all this stuff that I should've known but had no way of knowing and I just… I'm very sorry Lorelai. We baked you cookies" she stayed quiet. "I apologized to Sky, he's ok" nothing. "Lorelai, please say something. Look, I'll go back home right now if you want me too… ok then, umm, I'll just grab my stuff and I'll say 'bye' to the kids"_

"_We can't keep running" was all Lorelai said. "If we're going to make this work, and we're going to live in the same house, we can't keep running"_

"_So I'm staying then?"_

"_I'm not kicking you out"_

"_I'm very sorry for what I said, and I swear I'll never do it again" Lorelai looked at him a few seconds._

"_You made cookies?" he nodded. "You got Sky to stop his movie?" he nodded again, this time with a smile. "Kiss?" she pouted and just like that Luke knew he was off the hook._

.o0 Starts Hollow, at the House 0o.

"Hello?" Sky answered slightly out of breath. He and Lorelai were watching a movie and had argued for three or four rings before Lorelai played the pregnancy card and Sky answered the phone; with Lorelai making faces at him the whole time.

"Lucas?"

"Grandma?" he asked surprised.

"Well of course it's me, is your mother home?"

"My Mom?" he asked again and turned to look at Lorelai, she was moving her head from side to side, her arms too. "Uh… uh… she was…"

"I know she's there because I called that place she calls work and that weird French man told me she was off today, I called the Diner and a guy with a weird accent said she wasn't there either; so either two strangers lied to me or you're stalling because she's right there. Lucas?"

"Uh…" he had a trapped look on his face; he's never liked Emily, ever since he met her when he was younger.

_.o0 Stars Hollow, Luke's Apartment, 1994 0o._

"_A clip-on? Lorelai, get him a real tie" Luke grumbled. Somehow Luke had convinced Lorelai to call her parents and let them know something about her whereabouts; the phone call didn't go well since it ended with all of them forced to dinner. Yeah they knew about Sky, well, they knew she had been pregnant again when she moved away from that stupid little town she liked so much; and they knew she had a boy, but that was all they had known for several years, hence Luke making her call them._

"_He has a real tie, he just doesn't know how to tie it yet"_

"_Of course not, he's six; you tie it for him"_

"_He squirms too much" she argued while putting her make-up on._

"_Fine…" Luke sighed. "Sky, come here, and stay still"_

"_I don't wanna go, I don't like wearing this" he pulled at his dress pants. "Can I wear jeans?"_

"_We already went through that, Sky" Lorelai reminded him._

"_But…"_

"_Hold still" Luke told him, he was tying Sky's tie_

"_I'm not gonna be happy"_

"_No one is, kid" Lorelai told him. "But you will be polite"_

"_But…"_

"_Sky" Luke gave him that father look he had come to perfect._

"_Yes, Ma'am" Sky said obediently._

"_Wow where did that come from?" Lorelai stopped doing her make-up and turned to look at her boy; Sky just pointed to Luke. "Tell me your trick later?"_

"_I'll tell you that one, and a few others I have up my sleeve" he winked at her while finishing Sky's tie._

"_Ooh" she giggled and kept getting ready._

_.o0 Hartford, Gilmore __Manor__ 0o._

"_Mommy, I'm scared" Sky admitted._

"_So am I kid" she teased._

"_Lorelai… Sky, it's ok, they're your Grandparents" Luke assured._

"_I have Grandparents?" he was surprised and eager._

"_Umm… yeah" Luke frowned._

"_Rory, did you know we had Grandparents?" Luke shot Lorelai a dirty look._

"_Everybody does, Sky" she answered; Rory was also a little scared, she didn't remember anything of her Grandparents seeing as how she had met them before Sky was even born._

"_Cool"_

"_Can we ring the doorbell now?" Luke asked annoyed._

"_Why are you so eager? You never like my parents before"_

"_I still don't but unlike you, I learned that if we make them wait its worse" _

"_What is?" Rory asked._

"_The…" Lorelai started._

"_The food…" Luke interrupted her. "The food gets cold and that makes it worse"_

"_Oh, ok" suddenly the maid opened the door; Sky had rang the doorbell eager to meet his grandparents now that he knew he had them._

_The maid had escorted them to the living room; apparently Emily wanted to make an entrance._

_Luke and Lorelai were sitting on the middle of the couch, Luke had Rory next to him and Lorelai had Sky; who was bouncing anxiously._

"_Sky, I mean it, stop bouncing" Lorelai said annoyed, she too was anxious, but not like Sky._

"_But…"_

"_I'm serious"_

"_Hello, Lorelai" Emily and Richard made their entrances. _

"_Mother"_

"_Luke" Emily said in the same tone Lorelai had._

"_Emily" he acknowledged. "Richard"_

"_Luke, how've you been?"_

"_Good sir"_

"_Mommy" Sky tugged at her dress, he wanted to meet his grandparents and didn't feel like waiting anymore._

"_Mom, Dad, you remember Rory"_

"_Of course we do; Rory, how are you?" Richard asked politely while Emily just stared at Sky._

"_I'm good, thank you" she said quietly, still scared of them because of the stories Lorelai had told them._

"_And who are you?" Emily asked._

"_I'm Sky and you're my grandparents" Sky said with a big smile_

"_Sky? Lorelai, what were you thinking?" Emily asked with a face._

"_Honey, tell them your real name" Lorelai told Sky but her eyes were still on Emily._

"_But I don't want people to know my real name, I like Sky" he argued._

"_Sky is a nickname, you don't introduce yourself to people with your nickname you know that" Lorelai told him._

"_Fine" he sighed. "My name is Lucas" he grumbled the name out._

"_Well Lucas is a fine name, why don't you like it?" Richard asked sensing the tension in the air and feeling bad for his grandkids._

"_I do like it, but I like Sky more" Emily didn't say anything to that, and Lorelai was happy because it couldn't have been nice._

"_Why?" Richard asked._

"_Just like Skywalker, but my Mommy said she wouldn't call me that so she calls me Sky" his eyes were shinning all through the story._

"_Star Wars?"_

"_Yes! It's awesome!"_

"_Use your inside voice, seriously Lorelai, doesn't he have manners?" Emily scowled._

"_Sorry, he's excited to meet his grandparents, Mom" Emily just rolled her eyes. Once they were all seated again, and had drinks, Sky kept bouncing a little on his seat; annoying not only Emily but Lorelai too since she was sitting next to him._

"_Stop that, you'll ruin the cushions" Emily said sternly._

"_I can't, I'm happy" Sky smiled at her._

"_Lucas, stop" she said in a firm voice, effectively stopping Sky mid bounce._

"_Don't call me Lucas"_

"_I will call you Lucas because that's your name; besides, Sky is a bad nickname"_

"_No its not!" Sky got really sad. "Mommy, I want to go home"_

"_You can't leave, you need to have dinner, that's what happens when people invite you over to dinner; and it's very rude to leave without eating" Emily told him._

"_I don't care, I want to go" he was ready to cry._

"_Lorelai, you will not leave" Emily stressed._

"_We're sorry Emily, but Sky's not comfortable here; we're leaving" Luke said in an even tone._

"_Still lacking manners I see"_

"_I don't care how rude it is to leave without eating; to me it's even ruder to make your Grandson cry" Luke shot back. "Let's go"_

.o0 Back to the Living room, Sky on the Phone with Emily 0o.

"Never mind, I'm almost there" Emily dismissed him.

"What? Almost where?" he panicked.

"Bye, Lucas, see you soon" and with that she hung up.

"What? Grandma? Grandma?" he hung up also.

"What did she want?" Lorelai asked eagerly.

"I don't know, she asked for you then she said she knew you were here because she called the Inn and the Diner, and then she said she was almost there"

"Almost where?" she frowned.

"She didn't say"

"You don't think…" Lorelai didn't get a chance to finish her thought because there was a knock at the door. "Oh God" she panicked.

"Mom?"

"Oh my God" she got up and looked all around her as if trying to find a way out.

"What are you doing?" he frowned, Emily knocked again. "I need to go get that, she knows we're here"

"She knows _that_, but she doesn't know I'm pregnant"

"What?" Sky looked at his mothers slight baby bump. "Well, maybe you can get away with it; you don't look pregnant"

"Sky…" she pointed to her stomach, and Emily knocked again.

"Ok, maybe you do. Mom, I have to let her in"

"Oh my God she's going to freak" Lorelai whispered when Sky walked over to open the door.

"My God, did you get lost?" Lorelai heard Emily scowled at Sky.

"Sorry Grandma I was upstairs when you called and…"

"Do not lie to me, Lucas. Now, where's your Mother?"

"I'm not lying Grandma" he put his innocent face on but Emily was still not buying it.

"Lorelai?" Emily pushed past Sky and went into the living room.

"Mom, hi!" Lorelai had a trapped look.

**

* * *

**

**Ok so, give me a day or two to finish the spinoff section**

**Tell me what you thunk of this chapter, and if you want to see something happen in it let me know and I'll try to work it in.**


	14. Chapter 14

Ok so… here I am and I know I left a cliffhanger before (sorry!) but I have a good reason (besides writers block) Like some of you know (hi K!) I have a 1yr old boy and let's just say the months before his birth and the ones following were kinda hectic but now I have gotten the itch to finish my stories!

I will start updating more periodically now but it's not gonna be like it was before mainly cuz I have to reread every story I left open to get back to that state of mind… so far here's the next installment of _Javajunkie's Sky _I am also working on finishing _Super Gampa_ and also a new story but that I wont post until it is fully done; lastly I will get to _Oh Baby _and _Different Start._

**

* * *

.o0 Previously… 0o.**

_**"Lorelai?" Emily pushed past Sky and went into the living room.**___

_**"Mom, hi!" Lorelai had a trapped look.**_

"I swear that boy..." Emily started but got distracted right away. "Are you pregnant?" her eyes on Lorelai's small round belly, her small tight t- shirt doing nothing to hide it.

"Umm..." Lorelai didn't know what to say, she wasn't expecting the look Emily was giving her.

Upstairs was Sky hiding in his room going over and over scenarios and different pep-talks for her Mom once her Grandmother left. Suddenly he heard an engine and went over to his window just in time to see Emily drive off, with that he hurried back downstairs to asses the damage.

"Mom?" he found her standing in the same spot with an envelop in her hands and a shocked expression. "Are you ok?"

"Umm"

"What happened?" he got closer and took the envelope from her.

"Nothing"

"Nothing?..." he read what was inside envelope. "This is the invitation for that thing grandpa has every summer, why didn't the mailman bring this like every year?"

"She thought I was hiding something and she wanted to bust me on it"

"And boy were you hiding something" he teased and dropped on the couch while flinging the invitation on the coffee table. "So... Grandma left quick... What happened?"

"Nothing"

"Again with the 'nothing', what did Grandma say?"

"Nothing, she didn't say anything. She just looked at me, had the...Weirdest look ever, handed me the invitation and left"

"What do you mean 'weird'?"

"I don't know... Sad? Disappointed? Kinda like a lost puppy" Sky chuckled "What's so funny?"

"You called my Grandma a sad puppy" he laughed.

"Sky focus. I made my Mom sad, and not as in 'my daughter is a giant disappointment' kind of sad but the kind that also makes me sad" by the end of that she was slumping on the couch next to Sky.

"Well, you're pregnant right now so… everything makes you sad"

"Sky!"

"I mean, you're hormones are crazy so you getting sad over something is not a good measurement of anything"

"Ouch, that was mean"

"Did it make you sad?" he asked with a smartass smirk.

"Ok… you're right, but still… what should I do?"

"There's only one thing to do" he told her with a sad smile.

"And that is…?"

"We're gonna have to go 'ducky' on her. And by we I mean you"

"Ah… no. Think of something else"

"There's nothing else… want me to get the phone for you? Or do you want to pull a true 'ducky'?" he asked with a smirk.

"Fine…" Lorelai said after a long sigh. "Go get me the phone"

"Finally!" he exclaimed while getting up. "I've waited all my life for this moment"

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna get the one in your room too so I can hear everything"

"Give me the phone!"

"Fine…" he sigh and sat next to her so he could at least listen to her side of the conversation.

_.o0 Stars Hollow, Luke's apartment, 1995 0o._

_They had moved to Stars Hollow shortly after the school year had ended, had spent all summer enjoying the town, its people and festivals. When school started both Rory and Sky were attending, with him being 6 almost 7 and Rory being 12. Lorelai had managed to get her old job back at the Independence Inn; but still was always home when Sky got there, like today._

"_Sky?" she called from hers and Luke's room when the door closed._

"_I'm home, everything was good, I didn't make any new friends, nothing bad happened, and yes I want a snack please" he said walking into his room to dump his backpack and hoodie._

"_I'm glad everything's good, and I'll get you a snack right after you come here please"_

"_Yes?"_

"_I got a very interesting call today…" she started._

"_Who?" he asked with a smile._

"_Your teacher" and then his smile was gone._

"_Oh?"_

"'_oh' is right little man. Care to tell me your side of the story?"_

"_No?"_

"_Speak… now" she gave him a full ten seconds before talking again. "Ok then, let's try another approach… is It true you and your friends were making fun of a little boy?" he nodded. "MmmHmm is it true you were calling him duck boy?" he shook his head._

"_Ducky" he whispered ashamed._

"_Oh, ok, 'ducky', well; that's not much better now, is it?" he shook his head again. "And is it true he's the new kid in school?" he nodded. "I can't believe you Sky; did people make fun of you when you were the new kid in school?"_

"_No" again he whispered._

"_Then why did you make fun of him?" he shrugged. "I'm gonna need real answers now"_

"_Everybody else was doing it"_

"_Please tell me you're kidding"_

"_Sorry?"_

"_You better be, you know better than that, we taught you better than that"_

"_I'm sorry Mommy"_

"_I'm not the one you should be apologizing to"_

"_Ok, I'll tell him I'm sorry tomorrow"_

"_That's very sweet, but I had a different idea"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_When I was talking to you teacher I asked who it was you were making fun of and when she told me she gave me an address so…"_

"_No" he groaned "Do I have to?'_

"_You made that little boy cry, so yes, you have to"_

"_It wasn't just me!"_

"_I don't care how many there were, all I care is what you do and today you made a little boy cry and you're going to apologize in person"_

"_But…"_

"_Next time, maybe, you'll act differently; let's go" she started to walk out of the room._

"_Different how?" he ran after her and she stopped, turned, and answered._

"_Tell your friends to stop it, walk away, step up, do something other tease"_

"_Sorry" he whispered again._

"_Let's go"_

_.o0 423 Dandelion Ln. 0o._

"_We can still walk away" Sky tried one last time while they were walking up the walkway._

"_Did you walk away?"_

"_No"_

"_Then there's your answer. Knock" she pointed at the door. After a few seconds the door opened._

"_Can I help you?' a woman about 0yrs older than Lorelai opened the door._

"_Yes, hi! I'm Lorelai, this is my son Lucas…" sky waved at her. "… he goes to school with your son"_

"_Oh, hi, Lucas" she smiled at him._

"_Hi" he said shyly._

"_We we're wondering if he was around? Lucas here needs to tell him something"_

"_Oh yes! Donny! Donny, honey, come here!"_

"_Yes" a little boy appeared out of the blue and right away Lorelai knew where the nickname came from; the boy had a slight waddle to his walk. "Sky?" he seemed surprised and a little sad._

"_Hi Donny" Sky said a little ashamed._

"_Hi, Donny, I'm Lorelai; Sky's Mom. He has something he needs to tell you… go ahead Lucas"_

"_I'm sorry about today" Sky said quietly, Donny wasn't expecting that. "I shouldn't have said that. I should've stop them but I didn't and it's not fair to you, I'm sorry"_

"_What's he talking about?" Donny's Mom asked._

"_Today at school some of my friends started making fun of Donny and called him names and I joined them instead of telling them to stop, I'm sorry" Sky explained._

"_Donny?" she asked her son who only looked down at the floor. "Why didn't you tell me anything?" he shrugged._

"_I'm very sorry, tomorrow I'll make sure they don't tell him anything" he assured Donny's Mom._

"_That's very nice of you Lucas"_

"_I was the new kid in school not that long ago, I should've been nicer"_

"_Well… thank you for coming Lucas; it was very nice of you" Donny's Mom whispered a 'thank you' to Lorelai._

"_See you tomorrow, Sky" Donny said with a smile._

"_Bye" Sky did a half wave._

.o0 Back In The Living Room, 2004 0o.

"I hope you know I plan on getting back at you for this" Lorelai told him, phone in hand mid-dial.

"This is for your own good, Mom" he couldn't help but smile all the while she dialed Emily's cell number.

Right as Lorelai was dialing Sky's cell went off.

"Aw man..." he reached into his pocket and saw that it was the diner's number. "Wha...?"

"Where's your Mom?"

"Well hi to you too Dad. I'm good, how bout' you? Really? Wow well..."

"Sky..."

"She's in the living room on the phone, why?"

"Babbette called and said your Grandma was there" Luke was pacing behind the counter; he knew Lorelai hadn't told Emily about the pregnancy yet.

"She was but she left already"

"And...?"

"She came to drop off the invitation for grandpa's summer thing and then she left. Nothing happened. Actually Mom said that Grandma looked sad"

"Sad?"

"That's what she said. So... I made her call Grandma back to apologize for hurting her feelings" Sky said proudly.

"Aw you finally got your ducky payback" Luke teased.

"Yup"

"Have your Mom call me after she's done"

"Yeah sure" Sky hung up and went back to the living room just in time to see Lorelai hang up also. "Aw man, I missed it!"

"You didn't miss anything"

"She didn't answer?"

"No, she did, and she told me how bad I made her feel by not telling her, then that made me feel bad also and now she feels better because I feel worse"

"Sorry. I guess apologizing doesn't always have the same effect on everybody" he felt like it was his fault his mom was feeling down.

"Nah, it's just how my Mom is" she dismissed it "Who called you?"

"Dad, he said for you to call him after you were done with grandma"

"How did he know I was talking to Grandma?"

"He called to see if you were ok, Babbette told him she was here and he wanted to know how it went"

"Babbette?" he nodded. "Don't you just love living next to Babbette?" he shrugged

"I used to not care before"

"But now?"

"Now I can't ever train outside… she makes me feel like a piece of meat" Lorelai started laughing.

"My poor boy" she said while still laughing.

"Yeah, yeah, go call Dad"

* * *

You've been LoVeLuKe-ized

I know it probably wasn't the chapter you were expecting after all this time, so far I already have about 2 chapters (kinda) done for this story so at least this will be updated more often. Also helping me out a lot is my ipod, I use that to write while I'm at work XD


	15. Chapter 15

**Like I said, I'm trying to update more often, since this was already written and it's kinda like a pre-chapter.**

* * *

"Can I drive there?" Sky asked walking into Luke and Lorelai's room without his shirt.

"No. Geez! Go put a shirt on" Luke said after seeing him.

"Why? Feeling threatened by my muscularity?"

"Hardly, I'm not taking you without a shirt"

"Yup... You're threatened" Sky nodded. "Either way, I had to know if I was driving or not"

"To put a shirt on you had to know if you were going to drive?" Luke asked skeptically and Sky nodded "Why?"

"Well... I can't wear my regular workout shirt if I'm driving, I have to look good but since your driving it doesn't matter"

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Go put a shirt on so we can go and I can kick your butt" Sky had started to walk out of the room but stopped and turned once he heard him.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You mean you're gonna try to kick my butt; but you will fail miserably"

"Wanna make it interesting?" Luke asked.

"You guys are not betting" Lorelai said walking into the room catching only the tail end conversation.

"It's not really betting unless there's money involved" Sky explained.

"Yeah, we usually play for something other than money because he never has any"

"I know how you guys bet and I know what happens when one of you loses so... No betting"

"Mom..." he whined.

"Go put your shirt on Sky" Lorelai said but Sky turned to look at his Dad, Luke gave him a 'listen to your Mom' look and Sky left. "You're not betting Luke"

"I know" he defended.

"I mean it Luke, remember last time?"

"Oh yeah" they wanted to see who could do more squats, whoever lost had to go recieve the meat delivery the next morning; Lorelai had made them stop after 30minutes knowing they were both too stubborn to stop on their own. Lorelai had made them both go open and recieve the meat delivery.

"Oh yeah" she mocked him.

"Is this a good shirt to not drive in?" Sky asked walking back into their room wearing a white shirt with blue sleeves.

"Yes, that's a perfect shirt to not drive in" Luke mocked. "Can we go now?"

"I don't know... Is that what you're wearing?" Sky asked pointig to Lukes clothes.

"Why?"

"I don't think that that's an appropriate attire to drive in" Sky said then ran out the room when Luke jumped up from the bed and made a move to chase after him.

"Play nice" Lorelai told. "Kiss" she pointed to her lips with a slight pout, he obliged.

"Stop that" Sky's voice came from downstairs.

"Love you, have fun!" Lorelai yelled downstairs.

.o0 On Their Drive To Litchfield 0o.

"Hands at 10 and 2, don't forget. Keep your eyes on the road, don't roll them, don't look at me either; on the road" they were 10minutes into the ride and it had been like that the whole time. "If you're changing lanes use the blinker... Don't forget to turn the blink off, Dad. Don't roll your eyes at me" Sky said laughing.

"This stopped being funny 15minutes ago"

"We've been drving for 10"

"Exactly"

"Oh you mean it was never funny?" Sky did a fake laugh "Youre hilarious!" he did the fake laugh for a little while longer until Luke joined him.

"You're dumb"

"Thanks... I heard it's hereditary"

"I'll be sure to let your Mom know what you said" Luke told him with a smirk.

"No! No! I didn't mean her" Sky said quickly.

"Oh, so you meant me?"

"No! No! Neither of you"

"Yore running out of hereditarys there kid"

"I uh... Uh... "

"Dont hurt yourself" Luke said laughing.

"Watch the road" was all Sky said making Luke laugh more.

.o0 At A Batting Cage, Litchfield 0o.

"Alright 'Butch', aim towards left field"

"Don't call me butch"

"Why? Makes you nervous?"

"No it's just annoying"

"Sorry Butch" Sky laughed, Luke shook his head and swung the bat hitting the ball and sending it to the left side. "Eh that's ok, I've seen better though"

"Alright smart guy hit the second pole on the right" Luke said pointing to the pole supporting the net around the batting cage.

"But I bat right"

"I know" Luke said with a smile.

"Alright, second pole on the right. I'll beat you even if you feel you have to cheat"

"Just hit the pole"

"If I hit it… can I drive back?"

"No. Now swing at the ball and hit the pole"

"What's my motivation?"

"The idea that you might have a slim shot at beating me"

"Man, can you make that sound a little more like a one in a million shot?"

"I can try, now, hit the pole"

_.o0 1995, Starts Hollow, a park 0o._

_Luke had taken out Sky to a park on the first weekend they had moved to his apartment._

"_What's that?" Sky asked pointing to all the stuff Luke was carrying._

"_You like baseball right?" _

"_Aha" Sky nodded._

"_Ok, good. This is tea ball"_

"_What's that?"_

"_I put this here, I put the ball here, and you stand there and hit the ball"_

"_What do you do?"_

"_I catch the ball for you and put it back"_

"_How is that fun for you?" Sky frown._

"_It is, don't worry"_

"_Ok!"_

o0 Batting Cage, Litchfield 0o.

"I did 9 out of 10 balls" Sky said walking out of the cage taking his helmet off. "Beat that"

"Ever heard of 10 out of 10?"

"Yes I have and there's only one person that can manage that"

"Yes there is"

"And I just missed my shot so…"

"Ha-ha. Watch and learn"

.o0 Subway 0o.

"I still think that was luck" Sky said handing the cashier a $20.

"Called it whatever you want, I'll call it free lunch" Luke said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, yeah" he grumbled. "Thank you" he told the cashier and took their stuff.

"You did good today, kid" Luke said unwrapping his sub.

"Thanks Dad, I still say that ball should've counted"

"It was a foul ball; it doesn't count as a hit"

"It touched the bat though"

"Yes it did, and then it flew backwards therefore it was a foul ball not a hit so it doesn't count so…I still win" Luke smirked.

"I'll get you next week"

"Lunch after the cage again?" Luke asked.

"Oh heck no"

"Good boy" Luke smirked and they started to eat.

"Hey Dad

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Can you work with me?"

"What?"

"I want to be the best in my team but I can't if we all train together all the time, so I was wondering if we could train together; you know, go to the gym and stuff"

"You want me to be your personal trainer?"

"Well… I mean, you were the best, I've seen your picture at school; I want to be the best too"

"What about your school work?"

"What about it?"

"Your grades better keep" Sky nodded. "If anything, they better improve"

"I'll promise they'll keep"

"I guess that's as good as I'm gonna get it huh?"

"Please Dad? If I'm the best then scouting agents will come see me and sign me and…"

"Drop you because of your grades" Luke finished.

"I promise Dad, my grades will keep. I'll work to get them better?"

"Work"

"Okay, I'll work on my grades if you'll _please _be my trainer"

"All right"

"Aw thanks Dad!"

"Sure"

"So…?"

"What?'

"Can I get my $20 back?" Sky asked and Luke just started laughing. "Come on"

"If you're gonna talk, you better be able to pay, kid"

"Fine" he sighed.

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**Mega fluff, I know, but I'm getting ready for a little less fluff; also someone had mentioned Luke seemed more like a mean Dad in this story**

**R&R even if it was a short fluff XD**


	16. Chapter 16

**Again, I know one more time, I'm here.**  
**This was already done, so I figured I might as well post it… I'm a review ho…**

**HI K!**

* * *

"I need your help" Sky said running out the front yard when he saw the Prius pulling up.

"You mean you're here to help _me_" she rephrased with a smirk popping up the trunk.

"Sure whatever, but I'll still need your help. Holy crap! Are you moving back home?" he said looking at all the bags she had there.

"Nope, just laundry day" she smiled. "Make sure you get all of them"

"I'm not taking them in by myself"

"Fine, cry baby, I'll help" she picked up a bag "Just drop them by the kitchen door I'll sort them later"

"I think I threw my back out" Sky exaggerated after dumping the bags of laundry.

"Sure"

"I'm serious... I can't walk!" he exaggerated dropping onto the kitchen chair.

"Sky?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you want something earlier?"

"Oh yeah!" he jumped up from the chair and grabbed her hand. "Come with me"

"I thought you pulled your back?"

"I'm healed. It's a miracle" he deadpanned. "Now come with me"

"Where are we going?" she asked laughing.

"The bathroom" he kept pulling but Rory stopped following.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa I stopped helping you in that department when you were four, sorry. Isn't Dad here to help you...? In _that_ area"

"Ha! Like I would ask Dad's for help. Come on" he chuckled and kept pulling at her arm but she wouldn't budge.

"Sky, no" she held her ground. "I'm not helping you with anything in the bathroom"

"Please, it's nothing gross I promise; it's just that I can't reach; otherwise I'd be doing it on my own"

"Ew, Sky" she pulled her hand from him and crossed her arms to stand her ground.

"Rory, please?" he pleaded. "I swear it's nothing gross or anything like that; I really do need your help"

"How badly?"

"I'm standing her begging you to come help me in the bathroom, I'd say that's pretty bad"

"You did something stupid, didn't you?" he nodded "Fine, let's go"

They were halfway up the stairs when Sky started taking his shirt off.

"What are you doing?" again she stopped. "You never said anything about being naked"

"I'm not naked"

"You're not wearing a shirt"

"That's not being naked, it's like swimming; just pretend we're going swimming"

"Sky..."

"It's just the shirt I promised" and he resumed taking it off.

"Oh my God!" Rory exclaimed when he finished taking the shirt off.

"I know, I've been working out" He smirked.

"Tell me that's fake"

"Nope, pure muscle here"

"Sky! That thing, on your back, tell me its fake"

"Its fake"

"Is it really?"

"No, but you told me to say it was"

"You're dead. When they see it, your dead"

"That's why I need help with it" he urged. "That's why _you_ can help me and Dad can't"

"Need help with what? You can't get rid of that" she pointed to his back.

"I know, but I don't want it to get infected or anything. Can you help me clean it please? I can't reach unless I shower and I've already showered 3 times today"

"Who knew all it took for you to shower was a tattoo"

"Ha-ha very funny, will you help me?"

"Sure, let's go" she resumed up the stairs.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

.o0 Few Minutes Later 0o.

"Ah! Damn it" Sky said and Rory giggled. "Stop doing that!"

Lorelai had seen the Prius when she pulled in, she knew Rory was coming for the week but didn't think she'd be home already. Lorelai was fully ready to walk in the house yelling for her daughter but instead heard Sky yelling out in pain and Rory laughing; she decided to go upstairs and see what was going on… without them noticing.

"Ah! You did that one on purpose" Rory laughed.

"No I didn't, everybody knows you need warm sudsy water"

"Warm not scalding" He hissed Rory laughed more. "Stop laughing. Are you done yet?"

"Yeah I just need to dry it"

"Pat dry" he specified. "_Carefully_ pat dry" he begged.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Didn't this hurt more when it was being made?"

"No, I was high on adrenaline"

"You were high on something" she mumbled.

"Shut up"

"It's a cool design"

"You think?" he perked up a bit.

"Yeah, it's kinda like keeping the tradition alive"

"I know that's why I did it" he said proudly.

"I doubt Dad will see it that way though"

"Yeah, I know"

"Maybe if you were older"

"Yeah" he said a little down already knowing the hell he will pay when his Dad finds out.

"Now what?" Rory asked once she finished patting him dry.

"I need to put Aquafor"

"What's that?" he handed her the little tube of lotion.

"Just a thin layer to keep it moisturized"

"Man... maintaining a tattoo takes too much work" she said rubbing the lotion on.

"Nah this is just the first week or so"

"Still too much work"

"What are you guys... Doing?" Lorelai finished quietly. "That better be fake. Sky?"

"Mom I..."

"The next words coming out of your mouth better be 'mom it's a joke' so...?" she waited

"Mom, I..."

"Get over here" Lorelai ran her finger over the tattoo; the only thing left on her finger was the Aquafor.

"Ow!"

"Suck it up! Who did this?"

"A tattooer" He said smartly.

"I'm not playing around; you're 16, where did you get this done" Lorelai said close to losing it.

"Hartford"

"Where in Hartford?"

"The Black Rose Tattoo" he whispered.

"You're 16, how'd you do it? Where's the fake ID?"

"I don't have a fake it"

"Lucas, I'm not playing! Do you know how much trouble you're in?" Rory noticed how Sky deflated at that comment, Lorelai had never called him Lucas before; yes she had introduced him before but never called him to his face.

"Yes, sorry. I don't have a fake ID I just went there, told them I was 18, they made me sign a form and that was it" Sky explained quietly.

"I can't believe I'm gonna say this" Lorelai mumbled. "Go to your room and wait for your Dad to get home"

"Yes Mom" he said quietly and left the bathroom.

"Mom?" Rory asked quietly once Sky was gone. "Are you ok?"

"Huh?" Lorelai snapped out of it.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai nodded. "Really? Cuz you just called Sky 'Lucas'"

"Well my 16 year old son just got a tattoo! I'm allowed to call him whatever I want right now"

"Sorry" Rory said quietly. Lorelai took a deep breath.

"I'm sorry, you just got here and immediately got sucked into this, and it's only gonna get worse when Luke gets here"

"It's ok" Rory waved it off. "You sure you're ok?" Lorelai nodded. "How's the little one?" she pointed to Lorelai's belly.

"Good, staying out of trouble" Lorelai added with a fake smile.

"We should have a movie night... while we wait for Dad to get here, to pass time, and forget about Sky's tat"

"Sure... I'm just gonna go change into something more comfy"

"Sure" after Lorelai left the bathroom Rory waited to hear the door close before going over to Sky's room.

.o0 Sky's Room 0o.

"What?" Sky asked from his bed.

"You ok?" Rory asked quietly walking in, Sky shrugged. "She didn't mean it"

"What? She's not gonna tell Dad?"

"That's not what I meant"

"I don't know what you're talking about"

"She was upset, she didn't mean to call you 'Lucas' you know that right?" he shrugged.

"It's my name"

"I know it's your name; I also know how much you hate it when people call you that"

"Its fine"

"Turn around"

"What?" he frowned.

"I need to put more of that thing on your back; also I'm thinking I should put a gauze on it so you don't rub that crap all over the place"

"It washes off"

"I know it does, I also know that you're too lazy to wash yourself so you're gonna toss your stuff in with mine and then all my stuff's gonna get all greasy"

"If I agree to this would you leave me alone?"

"Yup" she smirked.

"Fine knock yourself out" he flipped on the bed.

"Man, it's so surreal" she whispered before rubbing that thing on the tattoo again. "Do you think the design will upset him more?"

"I'm hoping for the opposite effect"

_.o0 Stars Hollow Apartment 0o._

_Luke had been cleaning the living room fan with Sky on the couch watching him. Sky was 8; he was home from school because he had been up all night with a fever._

_"What's that?" Sky asked pointing to Luke's bicep._

_"What's what?"_

_"Your tattoo, what is it?"_

_"Oh..." Luke lifted his short sleeve to get a better look. "... That's just a design"_

_"Did you do it yourself?"_

_"No" Luke said and stopped what he was doing to sit next to Sky on the couch. "My Dad used to have the same design but on his other arm" he explained._

_"Why did you get it?"_

_"Because I always want to be like my Dad, he was a great man"_

_"Why didn't you get it on the same arm he had it?"_

_"Because as much as I want to be like him, I also want to be my own man"_

_"So... You have it to remember him but to remind you to be yourself?" Sky asked confused._

_"Yeah something like that" he smiled._

_"Then I'll get it too one day" he said proudly._

_"No you won't"_

_"Yeah, cuz I wanna be like you when I grow up but I'm gonna put it on my butt" he started laughing._

_"Why your butt?" Luke asked chuckling._

_"So I can be my own man too"_

_"Buttman?"_

_"Yeah! I'll be buttman!" Sky started laughing._

_"You are one weird kid" Luke got up and went back to what he was doing._

_"Dad?" Sky asked after a long silence._

_"You ok, Bud?"_

_"Yeah. I was just wondering... When did you get it?"_

_"Get what?"_

_"Your tattoo, when did you get your tattoo?"_

_"Oh, when I was in High School"_

_"Whoa! Since you were in school? That was a long time ago!" Luke just chuckled.__  
_  
.o0 2004, Sky's Room 0o.

Sky had laid there not doing anything, he heard everything Lorelai and Rory did. First they had talked about him and what would Luke do when he found out, then they spoke about Yale and Rory, and lastly they talked about Lorelai's pregnancy. He heard Rory say goodnight after the movie ended and her door close. He heard Lorelai call Luke to let him know Rory was home and ask him what time would he be home; Sky assumed Luke was closing since Lorelai sounded down and right after the phone call she went into her room.

Sky waited until he heard no more sounds coming from his parents' room before leaving his room and going downstairs to wait for his Dad to get home.  
_  
__If anybody is gonna tell him, it'll be me._

He sat in the dark living room for a good hour before he heard the front door.

"Hey, Dad?" Sky asked from the darken living room.

"Geez! Are you trying to kill me? Turn on a light or something" he said turning on the light. "Why are you still up?"

"I need to talk to you" Sky got out on a shaky voice.

"Can it wait?" _here it is, it's your out_

"No, it can't..." he took a deep breath. "I need to tell you something before anyone else does"

"You did something stupid didn't you?" Luke sighed, walked over to the couch and took a seat. "Hit me"

"I... I... I don't know how to start..."

"Sky, it's been a long day, I opened and closed; can we move this along please?"

"You know the tattoo you have on your arm?"

"You mean my only tattoo I have?" Luke asked sarcastically and Sky nodded. "Then yes, I know what tattoo your talking about"

"I copied the design off a picture"

"Ok... And?" Luke moved his hand to signal Sky to move the story along; Sky pulled the shirt he was wearing over his head "What are you...?" Sky turned and showed Luke his bare back; he had taken off the gauze earlier. "That better be Henna" Luke said calmly.

"It's not Henna" Sky said quietly.

"What did you just say? Luke said getting up, Sky took a step back, thought about it and took a step forwards.

"It's not a henna tattoo. I took the design, went to Hartford, found a place that doesn't card, and got it"

"You did what!" Luke was furious instantly. Both Lorelai and Rory heard him; each in their respective rooms, neither daring to go out.

"I got a tattoo" Sky said more confidently.

"Why" Luke growled.

"To keep the tradition going"

"What tradition, Sky?" Luke was still furious but was trying to control his voice since he knew Lorelai was asleep.

"Grandpa had this design on his left arm, you got the same one on your right arm because you wanted to be like him but slightly different, remember? So now I got the same design but on my back, that way I'm also like both of you but still slightly different"

"You're 16 years old!"

"You were 17 when you got yours" he defended.

"That's your argument? Really?"

"I..."

"Damn it Sky! Do you know how stupid this is? Were you safe? Did they use a clean needle? Man I can't believe you!" Luke started to pace.

"They were safe, I saw them open a new needle; sterilized and everything. I'm not stupid, I'm 16"

"Are you serious? That's your defense?" Sky held his ground. "Your a man now?"

"Yes" Sky said not backing down.

"Alright then _man_ go to bed and you better be up and ready to go with me in the morning; we're opening tomorrow _man._ I'll show you what being a _man_ is really about, maybe you'll learn a thing or two; and go cover that thing"

"Sure" he mumbled walking upstairs.

"What was that?"

"Yes, Sir"

"Much better" with that Sky went back up to his room, Luke stayed down in the living room pacing.

"Are you ok?" Lorelai said walking downstairs.

"Can you believe him?" was all Luke said.

"I know, kids these days huh?"

"Don't make light of it, this is serious"

"I know it is; but really Luke, there's nothing we can do now"

"Like hell there is!"

"What are you gonna do, iron it off?"

"Seriously Lorelai?"

"I'm sorry, I'm at a lost here"

"Don't worry, I'll handle it. Bad cop, good cop remember?"

"I called him Lucas earlier" she confessed.

"Ok so... Bad cop, badder cop" she smiled.

"What are you gonna do?" Lorelai asked a little concerned.

"He thinks he's a man now that he's 16, I'll show him what it takes to be a real man" with that Luke went upstairs to their room.

"Great" Lorelai mumbled, sighed, and followed Luke upstairs.

.o0 Luke and Lorelai's Room 0o.

"Luke, honey, sweetie, baby?"

"Don't start please. I'm exhausted; this day is just dragging forever. All I want is to come home to no drama and go to bed with my beautiful, pregnant, wife; but can I do that? No! I come home to a 16 year old who thinks he's a _man _now and..."

"A beautiful, pregnant, wife?"

"Yes, sorry, I'm just venting..." he stopped and hugged her.

"Hormonal too" Lorelai added mid hug and Luke chuckled but just tighten the hug. "After you're done with him... Can I kill him?" she asked still in the hug, Luke laughed.

"Yeah, you can kill him"

.o0 Next Morning, Sky's Room; Wednesday 0o.

His door busted open.

"Geez!" he was almost ready, he was taping the gauze on his back before he put his t-shirt on.

"I thought I told you to be ready to leave?"

"You did"

"And?" Luke asked expectantly from the door frame.

"And nothing, I just need my shirt and to pop a pop-tart"

"_Pop a pop-tart_? Are you serious?" Sky nodded. "Put your shirt on, get your backpack, and let's go"

"But…"

"I have a delivery truck coming in 10 minutes, do you think the driver is going to care if your pop-tart popped on time? If I'm not there, he leaves; let's go"

"Alright, alright, geez, let's go" Sky picked up his backpack from the foot of the bed and left his room before 5am that morning.

.o0 The Diner 0o.

"Charlie, this is my boy, he did something stupid so now he's here" Luke introduced.

"Nice" Charlie nodded towards Luke. "Hey kid, did you learn your lesson?"

"Not yet" Sky answered with a smile.

"Sky, start getting the trays off" Luke called after the brief introduction.

"Yes, sir" he grumbled and started unloading. After all the unloading was done he had gone to the dining area and took a seat on a stool only to have Luke come out and tell him 'the delivery is not gonna put itself away'. The moment the delivery was put away Sky started helping Luke get the grill going; once that was done, Sky had enough time to get to school.

Luke stayed in the diner to help with the breakfast rush, then went over to the Inn to have breakfast with Lorelai and Rory, came back to the diner in time for the lunch rush. Sky was at school all day, after school he had baseball practice; once practice was done he swung by the diner to see if they needed help but was sent home to do his homework and go to bed since he was helping open the next day too.

Sky had been doing homework for a while now; it was past 10pm and was almost halfway done. At around 11 he heard steps going to his parents' room, he had gotten up and was about to knock on his parents' door to let his Dad know he wouldn't be able to help him the next day when he heard something he wish he hadn't but opened his eyes. His Dad had a full day at work, and more since he worked the full day open to close, and came home and was still able to be a _'husband'_ to his wife. Sky walked back to his room to finish his homework and hopefully get a few hours of sleep before he had to be at the diner.

.o0 2nd Morning, Sky's Room; Thursday 0o.

"You're wearing a shirt, that's progress" Luke grumbled walking into Sky's room.

"Pop-tart Popped" Sky said with a smile, Luke rolled his eyes and left Sky's room; his sighed and dragged his tired body out his room.

That day it was a different delivery guy, because it was a different delivery. Again Luke did the same introduction. The morning went the same as the day before; once Sky got out of practice though Luke took him home to help him change the oil in all 3 cars, afterwards Luke went to the diner picked up food for Lorelai dropped it at the Inn then went back to the diner to close. Sky was, again, up until past midnight doing homework; and unfortunately for him, that night was the same as before for his parents.

.o0 3rd Morning, Sky's Room; Friday 0o.

By Day 3 Sky was lagging, he was still up and ready by the time Luke opened his door, but he was falling asleep on the drive to the Diner, was falling asleep during 3rd period at school; almost got detention, and was lagging at practice.

Luke wasn't doing much better at the Diner either, he never did 4 full days in a row before; well not since he opened the Diner, he was also lagging.

After practice Sky was at the Diner to help close, he was hoping he'd get a few moments alone with Luke.

"Hey Dad?" Sky asked while helping Luke close up.

"Yeah?" Luke came out of the kitchen.

"I can't do this anymore" Sky stopped. "I'm_ so_ tired, I almost fell asleep in school, I sucked at practice, my homework is barely getting done on time; I can't keep going like this" he let his body drop on a stool for emphasis.

"And why is that?"

"Because you're Superman and I'm not"

"Good try, but no" Luke smirked.

"Because I'm just a kid?"

"Close enough"

"Then I don't know" Sky sighed.

"You're not a kid anymore, but you're not a 'man'… just yet. Don't be on a hurry to grow up, because you can't go back once you do"

"So…I'm off the hook?"

"Oh no, no, no; not even close. You're off Diner duty though"

"Thanks Dad… can we call it a day?"

"You're not off Diner duties just yet, get your butt to work…" Sky laughed and got up from the stool. "… Hey kid?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I get a better look of it?" Luke asked quietly; Sky raised an eyebrow. "I just want to make sure they got it right" Sky smiled and lifted the back of his shirt to show his Dad.

* * *

**You've been LoVeLuKe-ized**

**Again**

**Like I said it was already done, and I felt it was time for some drama. So now I'm stuck with this story again, let me know if there's something you want to see; if not I might just go back to the episodes.**

**R&R =D**


End file.
